Lunar Spell
by jamiexh
Summary: A werewolf Brittany senses Rachel becoming one too.  Now, both girls have to learn to adapt to major changes in their lives, including finding their mates.  Faberry/Brittana.
1. Prologue

Title: Lunar Spell

Author: Jamiexh

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this part)

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Summary: A werewolf Brittany senses Rachel becoming one too. Now, both girls have to learn to adapt to major changes in their lives, including finding their mates. Faberry/Brittana.

Author's Note #1: Quinn was never pregnant. Brittany never had a cold in Bad Reputation, and Shelby was never the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and never met Rachel.

Author's Note #2: This is a Faberry and Brittana fic, but the romance doesn't start right away. Once the background stuff is done, it will definitely pick up.

Prologue (Part 1/13)

Brittany knew she was dreaming. After all, she didn't make her first change into her wolf form yet. But still, her dream was so vivid.

She was running in her wolf form, chasing after a dark brown wolf. Brittany snapped her jaws and tried to grab the other wolf's tail, but she missed. The wolf just turned around and snorted playfully. Brittany could see the wolf grin on the face of the brown wolf and could feel herself grin as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Brittany saw another two wolves playing with each other in a similar way. One was light brown and the other gray. Just as the light brown wolf went to pounce on her companion, Brittany felt fur nuzzling against her neck. She nuzzled the dark brown wolf back, before finally gazing into the wolf's brown eyes. Eyes that Brittany has seen before. Eyes she could never forget.

"_I love you, Brittany_," Santana's voice filled her head. Brittany smiled and was about to reply to Santana, when her alarm pulled her from her reverie.

Brittany groaned at the loud high pitched sound and quickly turned it off. It's funny, because she doesn't remember the alarm ever being that loud. But, the twelve year old girl just got up and got ready for another day of seventh grade.

But, something was different this one this January day. Brittany felt weird. Her sick was crawling, it was almost itchy. But, things have been weird for Brittany for a couple of days now. First, there were the dreams. Last night's dream had only been the most recent, but all this week she dreamt of running in the woods and hunting rabbits and deer. Then there was a weird fluctuation of her strength, agility, and speed. Once minute she'd be in gym class running laps at a normal pace, then she'd be super fast for a moment, before slowing down to a normal speed. The last weird thing was that for the last three days she's been super horny. Not that Brittany's never been horny before, but she's never been masturbating several times a day horny. It was really distracting.

Brittany knew what these signs could mean. Normally, when a hereditary werewolf, like herself, experienced these things they were about to change. But, Brittany knew that it's impossible for her to change right now; she's too young. Hereditary werewolves usually make their first changes at the cusp of adulthood, namely between the ages of sixteen and nineteen. There have been some old stories of wolves making their change younger, but there was no way that Brittany could be one of them.

But, Brittany somehow made it through her day at school, trying not to squirm and scratch like crazy. When she got home, Brittany just pulled off her winter jacket, the one she wore just to blend in, because as a wolf pup, she couldn't feel the cold. It's a werewolf thing. They have no problem with intense cold and can handle heat better than the humans.

Brittany headed upstairs to start her homework and to get ready for when her parents will leave to go run after they change tonight. There is something just engrained in hereditary werewolves to prepare for the full moon, even if they haven't changed yet. Children fall asleep early and no one causes any trouble. It's just the way things are.

Brittany quickly ate dinner with her mom, dad, and three year old sister then headed back upstairs to change into pajamas. It might be weird for any normal person to change into night clothes before six, but the moon will rise soon and Brittany knew that meant time for bed.

But, instead of growing tired like she would usually be right now, Brittany found herself anxious. Still, she just sat at her window and watched the sun go down. That's when it hit. It started in her torso, and it felt like all of her internal organs were moving around. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. That lasted for only a moment before what felt like a fire shot through her body.

"Mom, Dad," Brittany cried out. Something's wrong. This pain was way too much to handle. She heard her parents run to her door. With their wolf hearing, she knew that they would have heard her call. Brittany just grabbed her stomach and tried to will the pain away.

"What's going on," her mother asked.

But, her father figured it out quickly. "She's changing."

"But, she's too young."

"Apparently not."

Brittany wanted to scream out. She couldn't be changing; it's too soon. But, the crunching and twisting of her bones and fire in her veins prevented her from speaking.

"_Don't fight it_," her father's voice rang inside her head. Werewolves are telepathic. They can communicate by sending their thoughts to other wolves. But, that's one of the other skills they don't receive until their bodies start the process of becoming a wolf. "_It will only make it harder_." Her parents quickly pulled off her clothes to help ease the transformation.

Brittany relaxed her body as much as she could as tears of pain poured down her face. This was surely torture. Her legs shortened, arms stiffened, fingers shrunk into the palms of her hands while her nails elongated. She could feel her torso constrict and face distort as her teeth grew longer and sharper. A tail burst out from her body as it began to grow pale fur. Brittany held her breath as the last few seconds of the agony sent shockwaves throughout her body, and then just like that, it ended.

When Brittany opened her eyes, she saw her parents in their gray wolf form. They both smiled a wolf smile at her as her mother nuzzled her neck.

"_You're beautiful_," her mother's voice sounded in her head. "_Come see_." With that, her mother led her into the bathroom to stand in front of the full length mirror.

Brittany stared at her reflection for a moment. Her blue eyes glowed with her white fur. That's when Brittany did a double take. She was a white wolf. That was one of the rarest colors for a werewolf pelt. In fact, there were three colors that were extremely rare, and meant that the wolf was a dominate alpha, to be treated with respect and status. These colors were white, black, and red. And often werewolves with those color pelts change before adulthood, closer to puberty. Just like her.

Brittany whined as she realized what everything meant. Things were going to change. She was a full werewolf now and therefore had new obligations to her pack.

"_This is a good thing_," he dad told her. _"You are more than we could ever expect. But, why didn't you tell us that you showed the signs of changing."_

"_I didn't really realize I had_," Brittany informed them. "_I mean I knew these things were happening, but I thought I was too young to change. I was wrong_."

Her father just nuzzled her, until her mother reminded them that it was time to say goodnight to Heather, Brittany's little sister. Her mom and dad quickly went into Heather's room first and licked her goodnight. When they left the room, Brittany did the same.

"Brit," Heather smiled and reached out to pet her. "You changed." Brittany just grunted in reply, and licked her goodnight before heading out to the pack grounds with her parents.

Yes, this was a big night for Brittany.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 1 (2/13)

Brittany's wolf was restless. She's been a full werewolf for about four years now, but things never got any easier. She would have thought that she would have gotten used the same routine over again, but it still surprised her. She would change on the night of the three phases of the full moon. The wolf gave her no choice. But, Brittany didn't care much about that. She was used to the full moon affecting her. After all, before she changed, the moon would cause her to fall asleep early and not wake up until the sun rose. It was the moon's way of protecting the wolf pups. They would sleep until their parents returned from celebrating the moon as a wolf.

But, the full moon wasn't the biggest problem. No, it was the three days before. The wolf can always anticipate the moon's arrival and would get restless. And there was only two ways to calm the wolf. The first was to change into a wolf and let it release its energy. That was not the most popular method for handling the restlessness, however. Nor, was it easiest in modern society. Surely, people would see a wolf roaming around in the middle of the day. No, the other method was much more common and would be much more satisfying if it didn't happen at the most awkward times. The wolf needed release of a sexual nature. Orgasm kept the wolf at bay. Those three days before the full moon were the most sexual days in a werewolf's life, if they weren't in heat and trying to get pregnant. But, those were the days that were sometimes absolute torture. They were always horny and if they didn't find their release, the wolf would release itself from the human restraint and run free.

So Brittany was grateful that it was the last day before the full moon. It was October and her wolf was particularly restless before this Harvest Moon. Brittany tried so hard to suppress her hormones in school, but by third period, her wolf was getting ready to burst. Brittany excused herself from class and headed over to girl's bathroom to relieve herself manually. Brittany quickly stepped into the bathroom and was immediate met with two familiar smells. The first was the smell of arousal. Someone else in here was horny and working on getting herself off. But, it was the second smell that amused Brittany. Rachel Berry was the person masturbating in one of the stalls. Brittany smirked and was about to just grab the next stall over and get to her own release when she caught another familiar smell. It was faint, but there was no denying it. It was the smell of a werewolf. All the pieces added up to one thing. Rachel Berry was going to change into a werewolf tomorrow.

Rachel was embarrassed. She knew that she was a normal teenager, and that this was a normal teenage urge, but never did she think that she would have to excuse herself from class to masturbate.

It's not that Rachel was uncomfortable with sex. She wasn't. She lost her virginity to Finn over the summer. It just happened in the heat of the moment and afterwards she told Finn that she wanted to wait before doing it again, because she felt that they went too far too fast. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he respected her decision. At least, he did, until Puck's Labor Day party, where he got drunk and slept with a drunken Santana. Finn never mentioned the indiscretion and tried to lie about it after she confronted him about it. Santana, surprisingly, was honest about the whole ordeal.

So, Rachel was too busy concentrating on her task at hand that she was startled by the knock on her stall door.

"Rachel," Brittany called softly. "Rachel, can I come in there."

"Brittany," Rachel replied weakly, "this is kind of private."

"I know what you're doing in there. I can help." Rachel just paused. "Please." Rachel sighed and opened the door. Brittany quickly came in and pulled the brunette in her a kiss. Rachel moaned. She never realized that Brittany was so good at kissing. But, Rachel didn't have much time to think about it as Brittany's hand worked its way under her skirt and quickly found her opening, plunging two fingers into the brunette. Rachel groaned and bucked her hips in time with Brittany's thrusting. She was close; all it took was a swipe of the blonde's thumb over her clit to fall over the edge. Rachel fell against the taller girl, who just held her up, until her legs could support her again.

Once Rachel was back to normal, she knew it was time to repay the favor. She lifted Brittany's Cheerios skirt up and pulled her underwear and spankies down. Rachel then lowered herself until she was under her legs and flicked her tongue over Brittany's clit. The blonde whimpered and Rachel tentatively stuck two fingers into the girl.

"Oh god," Brittany groaned. "Please, finish me. I'm losing control." Rachel had no idea what Brittany was talking about, but quickly began to pump in and out of the blonde and sucked on her sensitive nub. Brittany's breathing became labored and when Rachel gently bit on her clitoris, she came hard, falling against the stall door.

Soon Brittany moved and unlocked the door, exposing them to the empty bathroom. Both girls composed themselves and smiled shyly.

Brittany was the first to speak. "It's going to happen soon."

Rachel just looked up confused. "What is?"

"Your change. Full moon's tomorrow."

"Brittany, what are you talking about?"

"Your change from human to wolf," Brittany stated firmly.

"What," Rachel asked shaking her head and starting to leave, but Brittany stopped her.

"You didn't know that you're a werewolf?"

"You're crazy."

"I'm not. Well, not about this. Were you bitten?"

"Bitten?"

"Did you get bitten by a dog or wolf-like animal?"

"No."

Brittany paused, and sniffed again in Rachel's direction. 'Yep, definitely a werewolf," she thought to herself. "Then you were born this way," Brittany said. "I can smell it on you."

"Brit," Rachel started.

"You've been having weird dreams lately, right," Brittany interrupted. "Dreams where you were chasing animal in the woods and stuff."

"More like nightmares. Those poor animals. I am a vegan after all."

"If I'm right, and I think I am, you won't be for much longer. Your wolf won't let you."

"Brittany," Rachel tried to interrupt.

"And you've been weird," Brittany continued, "like really strong one minute and normal the next."

"What are you getting at?"

"You've never been sick."

"I had Laryngitis just last year."

"Yeah," Brittany countered, "but you were never sick. Never had a cold, or the flu, or anything like that. You don't even get cold."

"Everyone feels the cold, Brittany."

"You can feel the cold, but you don't get cold. Like you could stand outside in a snow storm without any winter clothes and not feel cold." Rachel just shook her head in disbelief. No one knew that about her. "It's all because you're a werewolf."

"I'm not," Rachel denied.

"Fine," Brittany said, "you want more evidence. Here. Three nights a month, you get really sleepy when the sun goes down. No matter the time of year and how much sleep you got that day, when the moon rises you fall asleep."

"How could you know that?"

"Because it used to happen to me, too. Before I changed I would fall asleep when the full moon rose. My sister still does. And this time, you won't. Tomorrow, you will change with the moon. Just like I do."

"This is nuts."

Brittany let out a breath and did one of the only things left that she could think of; she projected a message into Rachel's mind. She knew that Rachel would be able to hear her, since the telepathy comes in around the same time as the dreams hit. _"It might be. But, it's real."_

Rachel gasped at the sound of Brittany's voice in her head. "How did you do that?"

"I've told you. I'm a werewolf. If you can hear me you can do it too. Werewolves can communicate with each other telepathically."

"I can't believe this," Rachel grumbled.

"You have to. You've been horny for three days now. I mean really horny. It's like you feel like something's going to rip out of your skin if you don't come, right?"

"That not how I would put it."

"But, that's how it is. The wolf gets restless the three days before the full moon. And your wolf has now decided to come out to play for the first time. Its presence is really making itself known. It's going to come out."

"This is crazy."

"I know that's what it sounds like, but it's real. Tomorrow's the full moon. Spend the weekend at my house. Come over after school tomorrow. I can help you. Please, Rachel." Rachel just looked away. "Look, it doesn't matter if you believe me, but at least come over and stay tomorrow night. Please."

Rachel exhaled. "Fine." But Brittany caught her as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"Oh and please don't mention this conversation to anyone okay?"

Rachel looked the blonde straight in the eye. "Believe me, there's no way I'd ever mention this conversation to anyone."

…

"Mom, Dad," Brittany said at dinner. "Tomorrow, I have a werewolf friend coming over."

Lucas, Brittany's dad looked over at her. "Brittany, none of the younger werewolves have had their first change yet. There aren't even many within the age group to change. And you don't seem close to the ones that are."

"I know. It's a new wolf. She's going to change tomorrow for the first time. I can smell it on her."

"Brittany," Stephanie, her mother, started, "a wolf's first time should probably be with her family or someone she really trusts. Unless. You don't think she's your mate, do you?"

"No, but no one in her family is a wolf. She didn't even know that she is going to change until I told her."

"Is she a mutt," Stephanie asked, using the werewolf slang for a bitten werewolf.

"No. I asked her. And I asked her about some of the born werewolf things and she's never been sick, or cold, and falls asleep early on the night of the full moon."

"That's impossible though," Lucas said. "She can't be a werewolf like that without someone in her family being a werewolf. What's her name?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Is that the Rachel with the two gay fathers?" Brittany nodded. "Neither one of them is a werewolf. Bring her over we'll figure this out."

"Oh, and mom," Brittany added. "She's a vegan, so can you make pasta or something tomorrow." Stephanie looked her daughter. "I know. It's weird. But, it's probably going to be her last vegan meal. Please." Stephanie sighed and Brittany smiled.

…

"So Rachel," Stephanie asked after dinner the next day. "Brittany tells us that you have two fathers. Were you adopted?"

"No, they used a surrogate. One of them is my biological father, but we don't know which. My daddy, Jackson, put his name on my birth certificate as my biological father, but we don't know if he really is. We never got a paternity test. So, my other dad, Elias, just adopted me."

"You've never met your mother then?"

"No. I haven't."

"And you know nothing about her," Lucas asked.

"I know that my fathers picked her based on her talent and medical history."

"Medical history, meaning that she's never gotten sick?"

"No, they looked at the likelihood of genetic diseases in her family."

"I'm guessing that there are few."

"I imagine so. I mean I maintain perfect attendance and have never shown any signs of illness."

"See," Brittany said, "I told you."

"Mama," Heather whined, "I'm getting sleepy."

Stephanie turned to her youngest daughter, "I know. It's almost bedtime. Come on, daddy and I will tuck you in." Stephanie led their daughter to her room, and Lucas got up to follow, but stopped in front of Brittany.

"You better take Rachel upstairs too," he said firmly. "She's probably not going to want to…" he paused, "…make it easier for herself out in the open." Lucas headed up the stairs, and Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and took her up the stairs to her room.

When they got up there, the first thing Brittany did was glance at the clock. Thirteen minutes to sunset. She exhaled, knowing that this next part was going to be tough.

"Rachel," Brittany called timidly, "you're going to need to take your clothes off."

"What," the brunette demanded.

"You're going to start to change when the sun goes down and you'll get tangled in your clothes and rip them if you don't."

"Not this again, Brittany."

"Look I know it sounds weird. But, you have to."

Rachel just shook her head and Brittany glanced at the clock again, panic written in her eyes. Rachel watched as the blonde quickly stripped off her own clothes and exhaled. Suddenly, Rachel felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Hey, Brittany, what's in your mom's tomato sauce, I feel weird." As soon as the words left Rachel's mouth, a burst of heat ran threw her veins. It knocked the wind right out of the brunette and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

Brittany quickly went over to her and pulled off her clothes. "It will be easier if you don't fight it," she whispered into Rachel's ear.

But, Rachel tensed up at her words and tried to prevent her limbs from continuing their uncontrollable movements. Her body heated up even more and Rachel tried to moan in pain, but the noise that came out of her mouth was definitely not human.

Brittany cried as she watched her friend go through so much pain. She wanted to help her, but soon felt the familiar tingling spread through her body as her wolf took over. Brittany's change was fast and painless. It always was after the first time. Her parents told her that it was like working a muscle for the first time. It hurts at first, but once you get used to it, it's like nothing at all. Brittany, her wolf form, looked up at the brunette and made a quick decision.

Rachel was struggling to breathe. The pain was so bad, and she didn't want this at all. Her eyes were screwed shut and she just wanted this to end. Suddenly, Rachel felt a thump on her back, pushing her forward and face down on Brittany's bed. In her surprise, Rachel let up her fight and her bones shifted quicker. Rachel started to relax and just kept breathing and crying. She felt her fur grow through her skin and tail sprout out. Bones cracked. Muscles spasmed. Body contorted.

Brittany's voice filled her head, _"It's almost over." _Then the worst of it hit. Thirty seconds of pure agony as the heat disappeared and all her muscles ached at once. Then, just as soon as the pain came, it ended.

Rachel still lay on the bed with her eyes shut. She didn't want to open her eyes or move. It would make what happened just now too real. The bed shook and shifted as another weight moved towards her. Fur plopped down next to her, and a tongue wet the side of her cheek.

"_It's over, Rachel. You can look now."_

Rachel opened her eyes to see a beautiful white wolf with blazing blue eyes in front of her. It's Brittany. It doesn't look like Brittany, but Rachel knows. She took a deep breath and inhales the scents around her. Everything smelt different, more potent. But, there was one smell that brought the room together. It wasn't something she's smelt before, light and airy, but it was definitely Brittany. Because what she smelt was Brittany's scent.

The white wolf smiled at her and nudged her to get off the bed. _"Come on. We need to say good night to Heather before we go run."_

Brittany jumped off the bed and nudged the door open with her nose. Apparently, the blonde girl never shut it completely. Rachel followed her into her sister's bedroom, where two gray wolves were hovered over the seven year old girl.

Brittany jumped on her sister's bed and licked her face, causing the young girl to giggle. Heather turned to face the new light brown wolf in the room and beckoned her forward.

"_It's okay," _Stephanie told her. _"She just wants to pet you."_

Rachel inched forward, tentatively. Heather put her hand in front of her nose, and Rachel sucked in the young girl's scent. Heather slowly put her hand at the top of Rachel's head and stroked down to her neck twice. She liked how different it felt. Rachel licked the girl's hand.

"Pretty," Heather commented to her and Rachel smiled. The young girl yawned, as Brittany nudged Rachel hind legs.

"_Come on. Let's go run."_


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 2 (3/13)

Rachel followed Brittany and her family out of the house and to the woods. They lived pretty close by, and Rachel was certain that was probably the reason that they picked the house.

She was still in shock. She went from being a normal teenage girl to now having a tail and running around on four legs.

"_Come on, Rachel,"_ Brittany urged. _"Let's go run."_ Brittany turned around and looked at the light brown wolf. Rachel just stood there. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Everything," _Rachel told her. _"This isn't normal."_

"_It's normal for us. This is what we are. This is what we're born to be." _Suddenly, Rachel smelt something delicious and snapped her head to the scent. _"It's a rabbit. Not too challenging. You should go after it."_

"_Go after it," _Rachel questioned. _"Why?"_

"_Because it's fun, silly. Besides, you might want to eat."_

"_I'm a vegan."_

"_Are you? Think about it. You started drooling when I mentioned the rabbit. Your wolf wants this and she's in control now. Well, more in control. You can curb a lot of instincts, but it's hard in wolf form to control all those urges."_ Rachel smelt the rabbit again, and started stalking towards it. _"That's it. Go for it."_

Rachel tried to put out of her head what she was actually doing. She didn't want to kill this little animal, but her stomach growled and the wolf would not be denied this meal. Rachel got down low and crept towards the creature that she could smell, but not yet see. A few more feet and there it was, a little brown rabbit just sitting there in the woods. It was too easy, Rachel crouched and sprang, catching the rabbit off guard, and quickly snapping its neck with her fangs.

Brittany just watched as Rachel ripped open the rabbit and ate it. When the brown wolf was finished, Brittany went over and licked her muzzle clean. _"See,"_ Brittany pushed, _"that wasn't so bad." _Rachel just whimpered. _"You can't fight what you are. And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"_

Rachel signed. _"Yeah, I guess I did."_

Brittany just smiled and nudged Rachel again. It was time to run. And with one quick motion Brittany was off and Rachel quickly followed.

Rachel took in the sights and smells of everything around her. The trees, the smell of the animals, the feel of the dirt beneath her paws, it was all too much to handle. In her head, she kept thinking that this was just another dream and she'll wake up in the morning and everything will be back to normal.

But, Rachel wasn't used to running that long and plopped on the ground, tired. Brittany doubled back at the sound and smiled at her.

"_Stay still. I'm going to hunt,"_ Brittany told her. _"When I done we can go back to my house and sleep." _Rachel just put her head on the ground and watched Brittany sniff around before finding a scent. The white wolf followed it for a bit and then pounced. But, whatever prey Brittany sought must have seen her because she started to run after it. But, she quickly caught it and before Rachel knew, Brittany pranced up to her with a raccoon in her mouth and lay down to eat it. Rachel closed her eyes as Brittany ate, and must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew the white wolf was nudging her awake.

Sleepily, Rachel followed Brittany home. Brittany nudged the brown wolf onto her bed and curled up next to her. Rachel couldn't help but think that this felt right before she drifted off to sleep.

…

Rachel woke up naked in Brittany's bed, limbs tangled with the blonde girl's. At first, it took a second for her to comprehend what happened. But, when Rachel realized that none of this was a dream, she rolled over, falling off the bed. Her fall caused Brittany to stir.

"Rachel," Brittany soothed, "are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I just found out that my entire life was a lie. Last night I turned into a wolf. I hunted and ate a rabbit. And now, I woke up naked next to you, no offense."

Brittany just laughed. "We were naked all night. There was nothing under our fur." Rachel sighed. "Hey. I know this is a lot to take in. I changed when I was really young and I didn't know what was happening. Well, I did, but I was I thought I was too young to change. Most wolves change around adulthood, like you. I changed at puberty. It's rare for that to happen. But, all along, I knew the signs of what to look for. I knew my whole life that I would change. You only learned two days ago. It's a lot of changes really fast." Rachel laughed. "What?"

"You're a lot smarter than you seem."

"No, I just know a lot of wolf stuff. I'm not school smart or common sense smart even sometimes. But, I've known this life since I was born. And I do change at least three times every month into a wolf. Kind of makes you an expert on the subject." Rachel nodded. Brittany sniffed the air, "Oh, let's get dressed. Mom's making breakfast."

Brittany and Rachel pulled on their clothes and walked down the stairs. Both girls could smell the steak and eggs that Stephanie was cooking from the bedroom. Rachel was surprised that she was salivating at the scent. As she sat down at the table and a large plate of food was placed in front of her she tried to sit back and fight the temptation to eat the non-vegan food. This did not go unnoticed by Brittany and her family.

"Still trying to fight against what you are," Lucas asked her. Rachel just looked down. "It won't do you any good any more. Our nature is too strong, especially after the initial change. Go on and eat it. Think of it as basic biology. Wolves are carnivores. We eat meat. You're a wolf. You're craving meat."

Reluctantly, Rachel cut a piece of the raw steak and her wolf growled with satisfaction at the taste. She was surprised how easy it was to eat the food on her plate after her first bite. All vegan thoughts that lingered from her human self quickly left. Lucas and Brittany were right, her instincts were taking over. And she couldn't fight them.

"I bet you still have a lot of questions," Stephanie stated. Rachel just nodded. "Well go ahead. We'll answer what we can."

"Does it always hurt like that?"

"No," Brittany answered. "That's just the first time. After that, it's surprisingly easy. Like breathing."

"And it only comes out during the full moon?"

"That," Lucas said, "is entirely up to you. During the three phases of the full moon, the moon releases the wolf. But, any other time of the month, you can phase back and forth at will. And sometimes, not at will."

"What does that mean?"

"The wolf's a part of you, Rachel. If there is a situation that she feels you can't handle, she will intervene. Usually, those are during times are great duress or anger. She'll just come out and it's up to you to try to control her. Also, during the three days before the full moon when the wolf is restless, if you don't calm it down, it will come out. And that can be a very dangerous thing. A reckless free roaming wolf can cause a lot of trouble."

"Like bite people and turn them into werewolves?"

"Yes and no. The wolf itself will only do that if its mate is human to turn them into a wolf, otherwise any biting would be accidental, or done by the person behind the wolf. Wolves don't just bite people without cause. And it takes more than just a bite to make a werewolf. You need to mix the DNA. If our blood or saliva enters a human's bloodstream they will become a werewolf. There is no other way if they are not born into this life."

"So, were not human?"

"No, that why we can't contract human illnesses."

"Are there any other obligations, I need to know about?"

"Only the monthly pack meeting. All werewolves are required to attend. The only exception is when a female is in heat. That can get too distracting."

"We go into heat?"

"Yes," Stephanie answered. "But it's not quite the same as when dogs or wolves go into heat. It only happens twice a year and last three weeks. The first week, we menstruate, and the second and third weeks we release pheromones that attract others to mate with us. However, you will only feel the desire to mate with your mate."

"How will I know who is my mate?"

Lucas and Stephanie just looked at each other, before Lucas replied, "Your wolf knows who your mate is."

"But, I don't know who he or she is?"

"You will. But, how is just something you have to find out on your own."

"They give me that answer too," Brittany griped. "It so unfair."

"It might be," Stephanie tells them, "but we will tell you this. It's someone that you have an intense connection with from the moment you met them, because even though only the wolf knows who it is, there is an almost psychic connection between you. One that only grows stronger afterwards."

"What about those dreams I had before," Rachel asked.

"The dreams you had before you changed," Lucas questioned. Rachel just nodded. "Oh, those are a warning sign that you're about to change. Some people say that they are prophetic. You see visions of your future. Did you see anything interesting?"

"No. It's mostly me chasing and hunting animals. But there was this one. I was playing with a gray wolf." Rachel turned to Brittany. "And I think you were there too. Because I saw a white wolf playing with a dark brown wolf, too."

Brittany smiled. "I had that dream too. I was playing with Santana though. Do you know who you were playing with?"

"I think it was Quinn."

"You see, those dreams can't tell the future. Quinn and Santana aren't werewolves. I wish they were though. We could have so much fun."

Lucas and Stephanie just share a glance and smile at each other.

"Can I tell my dads about this," Rachel questioned. "I mean if I'm going to disappear for three nights out of the month, shouldn't they know why?"

Lucas exhaled. "This usually isn't a problem, because wolf parents know what's going to happen because they go through it too. And I can't imagine your fathers are willing to let you stay here three nights in a row every month. We do have to keep our secret, so I would stress that to them when you do tell them. Brittany, maybe you should go with her when she does. You can help them accept what she is. But, after the full moon." Rachel nodded.

"Come on, Rachel," Brittany urged. "We should do our homework, because we're going to go running and hunting again tonight. I'm going to teach you everything I can about being a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 3 (4/13)

The weekend went by surprisingly fast. Rachel and Brittany both changed with the full moon and enjoyed the night as a wolf. It was still a hard adjustment for Rachel, and Brittany promised to help her gain more control over her wolf. The brunette feared what that entailed.

But, it was Monday and it was time for school. Rachel admitted that she dreaded coming into school today. She was a different Rachel than the one that left school on Friday. That Rachel was a vegan and definitely not a werewolf. And that Rachel didn't have to tell her fathers what she had become. But, Brittany was going to help her and be there for her if she needed emotional support, and physical evidence. However, that meant waiting until after the blonde got out of Cheerios practice to tell her dads.

So, Rachel waited in one of the study halls for practice to finish. She worked on her homework, diligently, until someone broke her concentration.

"Rumor has it, Rachel, that the biggest reason that you and quarterback, Finn Hudson, broke up is because you wouldn't give him any so he turned to school slut, Santana Lopez," Jacob announced to her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Jacob," Rachel replied.

"It's not, but it's interesting considering that there is speculation that you got even with Santana by sleeping with her girlfriend, Brittany Jansen, in the girl's bathroom on Thursday."

"What," Rachel snapped, angrily.

"My source says that you and Brittany were both gone from class a long time and then you both came out together."

"That doesn't mean anything." Rachel was getting angry. Too angry. Too fast. This is not her.

"Then I have another source that claims you slept over Brittany's house all weekend. And there was no sighting of either one of you outside the house," Jacob smirked. He had her.

"Nothing happened," Rachel answered, barely able to control herself.

"I can bury this story, but it's going to cost you," he winked.

Rachel growled. From his tone, she could tell that the cost would be something she'd be sick to her stomach about doing.

"Oh, come on, Rachel," he pushed, "you know you like this. It doesn't even have to be sex. I'll take a blow job or even a hand job as long as I get to come on your boobs."

And Rachel snapped. She saw red and felt a tingling sensation run through her body. It was the same tingling sensation that replaced the burning of her first change. Panic hit Rachel hard when she realized that the wolf was coming out now. Even worse, Jacob would see the whole thing if she didn't get a move on. Leaving everything behind, Rachel bolted with her inhuman speed towards the bathroom. Clothes ripped, and hung off body as it quickly, and now painlessly, contorted into her wolf shape.

Rachel shook off her scraps of clothes and whines. She never intended to change and now she has to figure out how to navigate herself through the school and get to Brittany out on the football field without being seen. First thing's first, she needed to get out of the bathroom. Fortunately, someone left a wedge in the door and it was cracked open enough for Rachel to nudge it open with her muzzle. Okay, that was easy. Next, she darted down the hall, hiding in doorways and shadows so not to be seen. When she gets to the door, she jumps pushing the bar in so that the door opened. It wasn't a graceful move, but it worked. Now, here was the hardest part. She was now outside and in the open. She needed to get to the field and find cover before someone else saw her. So, Rachel did the only thing she could think of; run as fast as she could under the bleachers. Somehow, she does it, because the next thing she knew was she was calling for Brittany, who looked around the field at the sound.

"_Brittany,"_ Rachel called out to her. _"I'm in trouble. I need your help."_

Fortunately for Rachel, Coach Sylvester had just ended practice and Brittany was free to go. _"What's wrong,"_ the blonde girl projected back to her.

"_I changed."_

Brittany sighed. _"Where are you?"_

"_Under the bleachers."_

Brittany jogged over to the front of the bleachers where Rachel was, pretending to look for her stuff. The blonde girl met the gaze of the wolf under the bleachers and whispered, "You got yourself in a big mess, here." The wolf snorted in agreement.

"Brittany," Santana called as she and Quinn ran towards her, "your stuff is over here."

"_Don't move," _Brittany told Rachel. "Are you sure? Because I thought I put it here."

That's when Rachel smelt it. It was the most amazing thing she's ever smelt in her life. It was floral and sweet, and Rachel wanted to take in as much of the scent as possible. A second scent mixed with the first, but this one was strong and full of spice. Not a bad scent, but it just didn't appeal to Rachel like the first one did. As they got closer, they mixed with Brittany scent and Rachel knew what she was smelling, or rather who she was smelling. Quinn and Santana.

The brown wolf took a step forward to see through the slates on the bleachers. She saw Santana next to Brittany, her hand gently lay on the blonde's back. Standing next to them was Quinn. Her wolf form smiled as a feeling of complete possessiveness toward the smaller blonde filled Rachel's body.

Rachel didn't know what was coming over her because the only thought that filled her mind while looking at Quinn was 'mine.' Her wolf wanted to claim the girl; to bite her, mark her. The wolf wanted Quinn as her mate. She was compelled and completely captivated. She took another step towards the girls and growled when she saw Santana jokingly shove Quinn. It must have been loud enough for them to hear, because Santana and Quinn jumped at the sound and Brittany stiffened.

"My stomach. I'm hungry," Brittany made an excuse. "I have to go see Rachel after school. You guys go ahead without me."

"Why are you hanging around with man-hands," Santana demanded.

Brittany quickly looked around and gave the Latina a kiss. "We have something important in common, S."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you. It's a family thing. Hopefully, one day I'll be allowed to tell you." Santana kissed Brittany again and nodded. The Latina then dragged the other blonde towards the locker room, which caused Rachel to growl again. Brittany turned the bleachers. _"What is wrong with you?"_

"_She's mine,"_ was the only thing the wolf would allow Rachel to say.

"Quinn," Brittany asked aloud. The wolf snorted an affirmative. "Damn. And this is no fair. Your wolf told you right away. I've been waiting for years and I really want it to be Santana."

"_This sucks. I can't think about Quinn without wanting to claim her now. How do I change back?"_

"_Oh, you relax and visualize yourself in human form. That will start the transformation back."_

Rachel took a deep breath and did what she said. Sure enough, Rachel felt the tingling of her body changing back to her human form.

"Um. Brittany," Rachel said, "I need clothes." The blonde girl laughed and handed over her sweatshirt to cover her until Rachel got her spare clothes from her locker.

After Rachel gets changed, they head to the Berry household.

"How did you know," Brittany asked, "that she's your mate? When did the wolf tell you?"

"When she saw her. I saw it and I could think was that this girl was mine. And her scent. God, Brit, I could smell it all day."

Brittany smiled. "Maybe one day my wolf will tell me it's Santana, because her scent is my favorite thing to smell in the whole world. I really don't think it's fair that my wolf is waiting and yours told you right away."

"Maybe it has something to do with seeing her as a wolf?"

"Could be. My wolf eyes have never seen Santana, but it's dangerous to do that. If you lose control it's bad."

"I felt like I didn't have any control. I wouldn't have growled or stepped towards it. My wolf wants to bite her. I don't know how much control I can gain over it."

"Well were just going to have to work on it," Brittany told her as she pulled into Rachel's driveway. "You ready?'

"No, but I'm not ever going to be." Rachel exhaled. "Let's go."

They got out of the car and headed into the house. "Dad, Daddy," Rachel called.

"In the kitchen," a male voice replied. Both girls headed towards the voice and found both of her fathers sitting at the table just finishing dinner.

"Dad, Daddy, this is my friend, Brittany," the brunette introduced. "Brittany this is my Dad, Elias, and Daddy, Jackson." She took a deep breath. "Dad, Daddy, there is something I need to tell you."

"You're dating Brittany," Jackson asked.

She shakes her head. "No, but Brittany is involved in what I have to tell you. This weekend something changed. I changed. Apparently, I was born this way. Dad, Daddy, I'm a werewolf."

"Honey," Elias cooed, "that's impossible. Werewolves don't exist."

"They do," Brittany stated firmly. "I'm here to help her tell you. She's new and doesn't have a lot of control so I can change for you if you would like me to."

"This is ridiculous," Jackson said, shaking his head.

"Please," the brunette girl asked Brittany, who nodded and began to strip.

"Hey. Wait. What is she doing?"

"She's going to show you."

Brittany closed her eyes and exhaled, letting the change take over her body. She opened her eyes when she finished, and walked over to the two shocked Berry parents.

"Impossible," Elias gaped. "How?"

"Brittany's a werewolf, Dad," Rachel explained. "She was born a werewolf, just like me. But, she changed really young. She knew I was going to change and I didn't believe her. She made me stay at her house all weekend, because she wanted to help me through my first few changes."

"How could you be a born werewolf," Jackson asked.

"Brittany and her family believe that my mother must have been a werewolf, because neither one of you are and I wasn't bitten. I know it's a lot to take in, but this is who I am now. And I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not any different because of it, because I am. I have to eat meat now, and I change every full moon. I wish I wasn't like this, but I am."

"I wish the news was that you were dating Brittany," Elias joked. "Easy pill to swallow there."

"Well," Brittany stated. She changed back and was now pulling on her clothes. "Rachel will probably start dating Quinn soon."

"You don't know that Brittany," the brunette werewolf replied.

"She's your mate. Your wolf wants her and I'll bet Quinn will even start feeling different around you, too. The wolf wants what the wolf wants. And when it comes to mates, it won't be denied."

"Wait," Jackson stopped her, "so there is a girl."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "There is no girl."

"But," Brittany argued, "There will be. Your psychic connection with her is going to grow stronger now. You won't be able to deny her."

"Quinn," Elias questioned. "Couldn't be Quinn Fabray? The Quinn that tormented you for years." Rachel nodded.

"My mother always said that your mate would be someone that you have an intense connection with from the minute that you meet. Quinn may have picked on Rachel, but she's always liked her. I could tell. Her heart beats faster when your name is mentioned and I swear I sometimes smell arousal after you both fight." Jackson and Elias both smiled and Rachel looked deep in thought. "Oh, before I forget. There is a pack meeting tonight, Rachel. You should come."

"Do I have to?"

"You probably should. I mean if it's okay with the both of you."

Jackson exhaled. "I don't think we have much choice."

"Great," Brittany smiled. "You should eat something. Meet starts at nine. We'll pick you up at 8. It's a little bit of a drive away."

"Okay," Rachel sighs as Brittany lets herself out.

…

The pack meet was held in an old lodge right by the woods in a nearby town. Rachel was surprised to see how many families of werewolves were there in the area. The meet was quick and she had to sit alone because both Brittany and Lucas had status in the pack and Stephanie was in heat, so she got to stay at home. Brittany explained to her that her dad was an elected ranking member of the pack. The blonde also told her how much she hated having status in the pack because she was born a white wolf. Rare colors apparently gain a high status. But, luckily the meet was over quick, but she had to wait while Lucas and Brittany spoke to the other leaders of the pack. So Rachel mingled and introduced herself to the other pack members, while she waited.

…

Brittany really hated this part. The pack meets were boring enough, but afterwards she had to discuss some of the "bigger" issues with the pack elders and officials. It was really stupid. They haven't had an exposure risk in forever and there was no big controversy here.

"Excuse me," a brunette lady said, walking up to the council. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt anything important, but I have a potential exposure risk, I guess. When I was eighteen, I was offered a great deal of money to a surrogate mother for two gay men in Lima. I had their baby and moved to New York. A year later, I had my first change. I didn't know what was going on because my father, who was a werewolf, left before he knew my mother was pregnant. Eventually, I found him and the pack and they helped me control my wolf, but my daughter doesn't know. I don't know how much I can do to help, but I would like to help my daughter through her change. She'd almost be seventeen now."

Lucas stepped forward from the other council members and asked. "Who is your daughter?"

"I don't know her name. All I know is that the last name of her fathers is Berry."

"Rachel," Brittany announced. "Her name is Rachel Berry. She's a friend of mine. And you're too late. She changed last weekend. She's here tonight."

The lady burst into tears at that statement. "Can I see her?"

Lucas put a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I don't think that would be wise. It's too soon after her change and I don't know if this will upset her. But, I will mention this to her and we'll see how it goes. Maybe she'll be ready by our next pack meet next month. Are you planning on staying locally?" The woman nodded. "Okay," he said pulling out a card. "Here is my business card. Call me in a few days and I'll give you an update on her. What's your name, anyway?"

The woman took the card from his hand and smiled. "Shelby. Shelby Corcoran."


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 4 (5/13)

"So, why can't I meet my mother," Rachel demanded.

"You just made your first change this past weekend," Lucas stated calmly. "It wouldn't be wise to place you in a stressful situation when you don't have control of your wolf. I don't want to have to tranquilize you and put you in a cage, Rachel."

"And besides," Brittany added, "you already lost control at school today. We shouldn't tempt fate."

"But, it's my decision," Rachel roared.

"Take it easy. You'll change again if you don't. Think about Quinn."

"Why?"

"She's your mate. Your wolf should automatically be calmed by her. Relax."

Rachel took a deep breath and thought about the girl that her wolf wanted as her mate. She pictured her she was dressed in her Gaga outfit, and performing with the Cheerios in her uniform. Deep inside, her wolf was wagging its tail and growling with satisfaction.

"Wow, Rachel," Brittany laughed. "When I said to relax and think of Quinn, I didn't mean to relax that much. What are you picturing her naked or something?"

The brunette was confused by Brittany's comment until she shifted in her seat. She was aroused and really wet. She groaned. "I didn't intend for that to happen."

Lucas laughed. "It's the mate bond. Your mate might be able to soothe the savage beast, but he or she can also rile you up so badly. Arousal is perfectly natural response to a mate."

"I didn't even realize that it had happened."

"It's okay, Rachel," Brittany told her. "I think that we should have a double date with Quinn and Santana on Friday though. It will be fun."

"Somehow I don't think Quinn would want to go on a date with me."

"Silly, we aren't going to call it a date. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything."

…

Friday rolled around and the four girls were going to Breadsticks for dinner and to Brittany's house for a movie afterwards. Brittany planned it basically from start to finish, which for the blonde meant a happy ending with sexytimes from her Latina.

When the girls got there, Brittany sat next Santana so Quinn would have a no choice but to sit next to Rachel. However, sitting next Rachel didn't seem to bother the blonde girl, who must have been starting to feel the psychic connection between her and the brunette because she had been nicer to Rachel since Monday.

"So, why sex is better with girls, go," Brittany chirped, causing the other three girls to choke on their drinks.

"Brittany," Rachel warned, "that's not actually good dinner conversation."

"Besides, B," Santana added. "It's not like Q or Berry has even had sex with a girl before."

"That's not true," Brittany refuted. "I've had sex with Rachel. It was good."

"Wait," Santana raised her voice at Rachel, "you fucked my Brittany." She glared at Rachel, eyes meeting hers. Rachel's wolf was not a fan of this test of dominance and stared right back at Santana, unwilling to lose the game.

Brittany saw this and knew she needed to end it before Rachel lost control again. "I came on to her, S. We were both in the bathroom and I needed to come and I thought she'd like it." Santana dropped her gaze from Rachel and turned to Brittany. Both werewolves let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you call me," the Latina asked, hurt.

"Rachel was there. And you had a test." Brittany still could see the hurt in Santana's eyes. She leaned into the other girl's ear. "Besides, it was just sex. I love you." Both girls smiled and the conversation returned. "So, sex with girls is better than boys, right?"

Rachel smiled. "You're definitely better than Finn." Santana laughed and Quinn looked a little jealous.

"Got that one right," Santana agreed. "Come on, Q. What do you got add? And don't try to tell me you're hiding behind religion again, because you kissed me the other day."

Rachel's wolf growled. _"Keep it together,"_ Brittany instructed her. _"Touch her if you have to, but don't let your wolf get free."_ Rachel subtly brushed her fingers against the blonde girl's arm. Quinn didn't seem to notice this and the wolf relaxed.

"I've only had sex once, Santana, remember, and it was a mistake," Quinn stated.

"You're missing out," Santana teased. "Alright then, Quinn, whose kisses turned you on the most then?"

"That's no fair," the blonde girl griped. Santana just smirked.

"I'm curious as to this answer as well," Rachel said.

"Come on, Q," Brittany added. "I want to know."

"Fine," Quinn conceded. "Santana. Finn was too sloppy and it didn't do much for me and Puck had too much tongue and was too eager to make it something more. But, with Santana it was nice. No expectations and definitely better."

"I got you wet," Santana taunted. And when Quinn's face turned beet red they all knew that she had. "Cool. Alright, Berry, how about you? Whose kisses turned you on the most?"

The werewolf laughed. "Brittany's. Hands down."

The blonde werewolf smiled proudly and surprisingly so did Santana. "That's my girl," the Latina beamed.

"Why don't you guys just make it official or something," the brunette werewolf pushed.

"Yeah," Quinn confirmed, "you're always together and you both love each other and want to, right?"

The other two girls looked each other in the eyes. Rachel knew that Brittany was trying to will the wolf to claim Santana.

"I do," the blonde girl said.

Santana just intertwined her hands with Brittany's. "Me too. Brittany Jansen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Brittany kissed her hard before she replied, "Of course." As they gazed at each other lovingly, Rachel and Quinn didn't notice that their own hands had, on their own accord, intertwined.

They finished up dinner quickly, because they were all eager to head to Brittany's to watch Across the Universe. Brittany said it was the perfect movie for them because it had romance for Quinn, a little bit of action for Santana, music for Rachel and pretty colors for herself.

But, three of the four girls weren't paying the movie a lot of attention. Santana was too busy making out with Brittany. Rachel could smell Brittany's arousal and wanted to laugh at how the tables had turned on them. But, Rachel was too content to do that. Somewhere during the course of the movie, Quinn had ended up leaning on her and Rachel's wolf was pleased with this development. The brunette wasn't tempting fate and by allowing anything to detract from this moment.

After the movie, Quinn agreed to take Rachel home, while Santana and Brittany had their fun after they left. They rode to Rachel's house in a comfortable silence until they arrived at their destination.

"I had a good time tonight, "the brunette told Quinn.

"Me too," Quinn replied moving in closer to Rachel until their lips were inches away. Rachel's wolf couldn't stand the tension and dove in to kiss the blonde girl. She moaned when she felt Quinn's lips move with hers, and Rachel got even bolder and licked along the other girl's bottom lips, begging for entrance. Quinn gasped, surprised at the contact, but she allowed Rachel to deepen the kiss and they continued this way until they both were out of breath.

"What did we just do," Quinn asked.

"Something I've wanted to do you a long time. Do you regret it?"

"I want to say yes, but I can't."

"I want you," Rachel said, feeling the wolf's influence. "Can we try? I mean, Quinn, can I take you out on a date tomorrow?"

The blonde was stunned, but something inside her caused her to murmur, "Yes." Both girls smiled before Rachel kissed Quinn goodnight with the promise of tomorrow.

…

Santana roughly pushed her lover onto the bed, and smirked. "You fucked Berry. That's something that warrants punishment in my book." Brittany's breath caught and she just knew that wasn't going to be good.

Santana quickly stripped herself of her shirt and pants, and moved to straddle Brittany. She kissed her from lips to collarbone, loving the way the blonde would squirm underneath her. Stripping Brittany of her shirt, Santana trailed her kisses lower, using her hands to cup and massage breasts and nipples above the bra.

"Santana," Brittany moaned. The Latina took this as a cue to remove her bra and suck gently on one of her nipples. Her one hand wandered to the other breast and continuing her early ministrations while the other cupped her sex through her pants. Brittany moaned again and thrust her hips forward to meet her lover.

"Uh uh," Santana teased. "I'm going to make you forget all about fucking Berry. It's only me you're going to crave." With that, Santana kissed down Brittany's front, leading to her pants line. She pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift motion and smiled. "Beautiful." Then she got back to work, kissing Brittany's inner thighs before slipping her face into her lover's wet heat. The blonde gasped as Santana's tongue flicked over her clit. Santana alternated between flicking her clit and fucking her with her tongue. Brittany was close and Santana knew exactly how to get the other girl's attention. She brought Brittany to the edge and then pulled away.

Brittany gasped. "San, no please."

Santana smirked. "You were bad. You don't get to come just yet."

Brittany's wolf was going crazy. She needed release. "Please. I need it. I'm losing control."

And soon enough, Santana's hands made her back to Brittany's breasts, caressing and pinching her nipples. The Latina made her way back down to the blonde core, this time fucking her with three fingers, knuckle deep.

"God, so close," Brittany murmured. Santana flicked her thumb over Brittany's clit, earning another moan and stopped again.

This time Brittany's wolf had enough. She wanted out. Brittany gasped as the tingling sensation that accompanied her change took over her body. She had one coherent thought, 'get help'. So she did. _"Mom, Dad. Get here now. I'm changing."_ She knew her parents would know that Santana's here and how bad the situation was about to get. Santana backed up as her body shifted and contorted into her wolf form.

Her parents busted through the door, but it was too late. Brittany's wolf saw Santana. She felt an overwhelming need to bite, to mark, to claim. This girl was hers. Ironically, this was Brittany's wish. The wolf had finally told her that Santana was her mate.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 5 (6/13)

'Mine.' The only thought that filled Brittany's wolf's head. She smiled a wolf smile and slowly stepped towards her mate. She needed to claim her, to make the Latina belong to her forever.

"Brittany, stop," Stephanie yelled at her, moving between her and Santana.

The wolf growled. _"Mine,"_ she told her parents.

"You can't."

Brittany growled again.

"Lucas," Stephanie stated.

"I know," he replied. "I'm sorry, Brittany. But, you leave us no choice." Quickly, he pulled out a tranquilizer and jabbed it into the wolf. Brittany snapped at him, before slowing and finally collapsing onto the floor.

"_I'll take Brittany to the basement," _Lucas instructed his wife. _"You take Santana down there." _

Stephanie nodded as Lucas lifted the white wolf and dragged her away.

"I'm sorry, Santana," Stephanie told her before injected a small amount of tranquilizer into the human girl.

"What did you," Santana started to say before sleep overcame her.

…

Santana woke up in a dark, cold place. Through the little light there was, she could see that she was in some sort of cage. Looking around, she saw a bucket in the back corner of her cage, and her clothes and a bottle of water by the bars. She was laying on a hard mattress, which only had a sheet on it. Santana wrapped the one blanket that was on top of her more tightly for warmth as she walked to the bars. She was definitely underground. There were in windows in the room and the room was bare sans three other cages, a refrigerator, and washer and dryer. Looking around, she saw a blonde head on top of another mattress in another cage.

"Brittany," she called out to her. The girl stirred. "Brittany, wake up."

Brittany groaned as she opened her eyes. Tired, she squinted, looking around; her surroundings didn't make any sense. Then the memory of last night hit her and she jumped up running to the bars. "San," she called the other girl, "I'm so sorry."

"Brittany you're naked, aren't you cold? And where are we?"

"We're in my basement."

"Why do you have cages in your basement?"

"Because," the blonde started, exhaling, "we're werewolves."

"That's impossible."

Brittany shook her head. "You saw me change. You know."

"I don't know what I saw last night," the Latina denied.

"San, please," Brittany sobbed. "I can explain everything, but please don't pretend like it didn't happen. Because as bad as it was I now know and I can tell you."

"What?"

"I'll have to start from the beginning. I was born a werewolf. Both my parents were born werewolves, too. Since I was little, I knew what I would become and my parents taught me everything I would need to know about being a wolf. I had my first change earlier than most; I was twelve and a half. But, I was always different before then. You know that three nights a month I never came out or did anything. Now you know why."

"Why did you change last night?"

"The wolf can get restless. Usually, it's only the three nights before the full moon that we get really bad. But, last night, you kept getting me so close and then wouldn't let me come. It riled the wolf up. She was testing my control and then I lost it. She came out and I knew. God, Santana, I'm so happy she finally told me that it's you. I really wanted it to be you. Ever since we were little, I hoped it would be."

"What would be? What did your wolf tell you?"

Brittany smiled. "She told me that you are my mate."

"How's that possible? I'm not a werewolf."

"I know, but she wants me to make you one. I won't though. Not unless you want to. I can't do that to you. I love you." Santana turned and looked down. "S, look at me. Please, baby. I love you. I'm still the same Brittany, now you just know what I've been hiding. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allowed to until now."

"Do you lose control a lot?"

"It's rare for werewolves to lose control like that, unless they're new, like Rachel."

Santana's eyes snapped wide, "Wait, Rachel is a werewolf too?"

"Yeah, she was born one, but didn't know it. Her mom passed on the gene. That's why I had sex with Rachel in the bathroom. I was feeling my wolf's restlessness and for the first time so was she. Santana," the blonde pleaded, "please say something?"

"I'm cold. Can we finish this conversation upstairs?"

"Yeah, put your clothes on. I'll get mom and dad." Brittany called for her parents telepathically and by the time Santana finished dressing, they were downstairs. They quickly unlocked the cages and Brittany embraced her mate.

"You're cold," Santana told her.

"Am I? I can't feel it. Kiss me?" Santana was reluctant, but she pressed a kiss to Brittany's lips and quickly got caught up in it.

"Brittany," Stephanie announced, "Santana should probably be taken upstairs into the heat." Brittany quickly grabbed her girlfriend and headed into her room.

"So, what does being your mate entail?"

"Nothing, really on your part. But, it does mean that my wolf won't let you go. I won't let you go. You're mine, in her eyes, always and forever. You'll be that person that can piss me off and the wolf won't react. The person whose name would automatically turn me on," Brittany blew into Santana's ear.

"Is that right," the tan girl flirted back.

"Yeah. Well, we also have a psychic connection that's strengthening now. If you're hurt, I'll know. If you need me, I'll be there. Any strong emotion that you have, I'll feel."

"What am I feeling now," Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. The blonde girl smirked and captured Santana's lips with her own. The Latina deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue inside Brittany's mouth. Both girls moaned at the sensation. "Will we be okay to finish what we started yesterday?"

Brittany kissed Santana again, hard. "As long as you don't keep denying my orgasms, we should be good to go. I'll let you know if I feel like I'm going to lose control again."

Santana pushed the werewolf down onto the bed and straddled her waist. "Good."

…

Rachel cursed her wolf yet again. She was on her date with Quinn and since they went to Breadsticks yesterday, they decided to just order-in and take advantage of Rachel's empty house. Rachel's dads were out on a date night in Columbus and for once Rachel could not be happier that they were gone. Not that she thought anything would happen with Quinn tonight, but it was always good to have the chance if the opportunity arose.

Everything was going good. Rachel pulled out her collection of romantic comedies and gets ready to order a pizza. But, that's when her wolf's instincts decided to kick in with full force. Even though she can't be a vegan anymore, she decided to still keep kosher. This meant no pork and no mixing meat and dairy. So, Rachel couldn't have meat on her pizza. But, Quinn wanted bacon on her half and Rachel's wolf insisted that she give her mate what she wants. So, half the pizza was plain while the other had bacon, which didn't bother Rachel. What did bother her, however, was the fact the smell of the bacon was making her salivate. She just couldn't win.

Quinn didn't help matters by dressing in clothes that really extenuate her curbs. From the moment that the blonde girl stepped into the house all Rachel wanted to do was jump her bones. Inwardly, her wolf howled at the prospect. Maybe it was the psychic connection that came with the mate bond, but Rachel's attraction to the girl grew exponentially every time she was around Quinn.

All this added up to both girls having a heavy make-out session in the middle of Practical Magic. But, the wolf wanted more. She wanted her mate and this caused Rachel to be more aggressive about her wants. Rachel gently pushed Quinn back on the couch and hovered over her. Kissing down the blondes neck, Rachel sucked at the pulse point and bit lightly, marking the girl. Quinn moaned at the sensation. Rachel's hands roamed underneath the other girl's shirt, moving upward towards her chest, and lightly cupping the blonde's breasts. Quinn tilted her head backward and moaned deeply, and the werewolf took that opportunity to lift the shirt off the girl. Both Rachel and her wolf smiled at the skin that lay underneath Quinn's baby blue t-shirt. The werewolf licked a path to the center of Quinn's breasts and then pressed kisses on the skin that wasn't covered by her bra. The smell of arousal filled the room and the wolf urged Rachel to go for the gold. The small girl kissed a trail down to her pant line and swirled her tongue in the blonde's naval. Quinn arched into her. Rachel smirked as she undid the blonde's bra and then kissed her again while stroking her nipples until they were hard. Quinn's moans grew loader as Rachel took her nipple into her mouth. It wasn't until Rachel played with the button on her jeans that Quinn moved to stop her.

"Rachel," the blonde said. "Too much. Too fast."

Both the wolf and Rachel let out a groan, but stopped. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It was good, but not yet. I can't go all the way again, yet." Quinn sat up and kissed the brunette. "I would never have imagined that I'd be so attracted to you. I mean I've always liked you. I know I teased you and I slushied you, but that was only because I was afraid to like you. You don't know how sorry I am about that. But this. Whatever this relationship is, it feels right. And I don't know why I'm falling for you so fast."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I feel the same way. And you are forgiven for all those things. You can make them up to me in kisses."

"I think I can do that," Quinn smirked. "But, I think it's getting late tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Quinn pulled her shirt back on and Rachel walked her to the door. Quinn stopped at the mirror in the living room to check herself before leaving when she noticed a bruise forming on her neck.

"You gave me a hickey," the blonde squealed.

Rachel looked and smirked. "I guess so."

"Bitch," Quinn teased. "I get to mark you next time."

The wolf inside Rachel howled with delight at that sentence. "Good. Because I'm yours if you want me."

"Rachel Berry, is that your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"That depends. Do you accept?"

"I might, if you actually ask me."

The brunette werewolf grabbed the blonde girl's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Quinn Fabray, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Quinn laughed. "Yes, I will." Rachel kissed Quinn hard, not wanting to let go. The kiss ended with both of them gasping for air. Quinn gaze met Rachel's and they smiled a silent goodbye. Quinn started to leave with the brunette's hand still intertwined with hers. Rachel stood still in her house, allowing their hands to slowly and reluctantly break apart. When Quinn finally did go, her wolf whined as her mate's scent faded from the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 6 (7/13)

Shelby had to see her. She needed to meet her daughter. Even though Lucas and Brittany told her to wait a month at least, she couldn't. Every instinct in her screamed to protect her pup. Ever since she had Rachel, there, she felt some need to protect the girl. And that only got stronger as Shelby made her first change, and recently again, when Rachel must have neared hers. Now, Shelby needed to find her, to solidify their parent-child bond on her end. She would have called out to her daughter telepathically if she could, but the werewolf telepathy only works once you've had contact with the person after they show signs of the change.

She stalked William McKinley High School for days. She used her sense of smell to search for her werewolf daughter. It wasn't hard to find her. There were two werewolves in the school and she already knew what one smelt like. She took in her daughter's scent, it was tangy and sweet. It suited her, at least, she imagined it did.

Luckily, William McKinley High had a lot of information on the school's website. They list all the clubs and activities, their meeting places and times, and even have a roster with the first initial and last name of all the students. Finding where Rachel would be after school was easy.

At first, Shelby tried to talk to Rachel on Monday, since she didn't have anything after school. But, when she found her daughter watching Cheerio practice, she decided against it, since the other werewolf was present. Tuesday looked doable. Although both Brittany and Rachel had Glee on Tuesday, the brunette had ballet club right after. This could be her shot.

Ballet ended at 5:30 and when Shelby didn't smell the blonde werewolf she took her chances and approached Rachel by her locker.

"Rachel," Shelby called out tentatively. "Rachel Berry."

The young brunette looked up at the older woman. Talking a deep breath, Rachel inhaled the scent of the other woman. She was a werewolf. Rachel came to recognize that scent instantly. She tensed, preparing for a challenge. But, then she smelt the woman's unique scent. It was tangy and smelt similar to her own scent. "Yeah."

The woman stepped closer. Inhaling again, as if searching for a scent. She smiled. "I'm Shelby Corcoran. I'm your mother."

"What?"

"I know they said that I wasn't allowed to see you, but I had to. I had to let you know that I'm sorry. I never meant for you to have this life. If I had known what I was before, I wouldn't have answered your father's ad. I wouldn't have wanted this life for you."

"But, it's my life. If you weren't my mother, I wouldn't be the person I am. Nature and nurture. You might not have raised me, but your DNA is in me and it helped shape who I am."

"I didn't want this for you."

"And I did," Rachel yelled. "I didn't know what I was until Brittany told me. Weird things would happen all my life. Like I wouldn't get cold or I'd fall asleep early and I wouldn't know why. It was all your doing. I know that you didn't know when you had me, but why did you wait so long when you found out?"

"Honestly, I didn't think. I never thought that you would change so soon. I tried. I wanted to come out here early to settle my life before I'd enter yours. My schedule got bumped up a bit, I guess." She paused. "I thought this would feel different. I thought I would get more of a sense of absolution by talking to you about it."

Rachel's wolf growled. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment and inconvenience to you." With that the shorter girl started to leave.

"Rachel, please," Shelby tried to stop her.

But Rachel's wolf was just as stubborn as her. And with Rachel's anger, it was begging to come out. She felt it and knew that she needed to calm down quick.

"Rachel, please stop," her mother yelled to her.

The shorter girl turned around to face Shelby. "If I stop right now, I won't be in control. I don't think you want that." Shelby looked at the ground and shook her head. "Brittany and Lucas were right. I don't have enough control to see you." The wolf stirred harder and Rachel headed to the only place she could think of to calm down quick. She headed to Quinn.

…

Shelby was left alone in the hallway. Without her daughter there to witness, she slid down against the lockers and cried. She wished that it would have gone a lot better. She knew she would get in a lot of trouble for this, but she needed Rachel to know. Telepathically, she sent her daughter a last message and hoped that she would take her up on it eventually. She just sat there crying, until a voice snapped her back into reality.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright," Shelby answered, looking up at the man. He was handsome. "I'm sorry."

"I'm Will Schuester," he introduced extending a helping hand.

"Shelby Corcoran," she replied as she allowed him to help her up.

"Well, Shelby, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet my daughter. But, apparently she wants no part of me."

"I'm sorry. Who is your daughter?"

"Her name is Rachel Berry?"

Will stopped dead in her tracks. "Rachel's your daughter?"

"You know her?" He nodded. "I was the surrogate for her fathers. I wanted to meet her. It didn't go well."

"I see. Well, I'm one of her teachers. Maybe I can tell a little bit about her over coffee," he offered with a smile.

She smiled tentatively back. "I'd like that."

…

Rachel drove as fast as she could to Quinn's house. Her mother's message still weighed heavy on her mind and her wolf was threatening to break free at any moment. Shelby just couldn't leave well enough alone; she had to really stir the wolf. And it was a harmless message, but Rachel couldn't handle it right now. _"Call me if you ever need me."_

Tears poured from her eyes, both from Shelby and from the mere exertion of trying to prevent the tingling sensation from taking over her body and causing her to change. She parked on the street outside Quinn's house and hurried to ring the bell. Quinn's mother answered the door.

"Can I help you," the blonde woman asked.

"Mrs. Fabray, my name is Rachel Berry. I'm a friend of Quinn's. Is she in?"

"Yes, she is. Quinn," she called up to her daughter as she let Rachel in the house.

"Yeah, mom," the blonde Cheerio answered, walking into the living room.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Rachel," Quinn said surprised, a smile starting across her face, until she noticed the brunette's tears. "What's wrong? Come on, we'll talk in my room. Is that okay, mom?" Judy Fabray just nodded and Quinn led Rachel into her room and shut the door. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My birth mother came to see me."

Quinn sat Rachel on the bed and pulled her close. "What did she want?"

"She passed something onto me, genetically. Something I already knew about. But, she came to tell me and to help me cope. But, I couldn't handle it. I needed to see you."

"I'm here, baby. Are you going to be okay though? Is what she passed on something life threatening," the blonde asked, silently praying that her girlfriend wouldn't die.

"Life changing, but not life threatening."

"Good," Quinn answered as she gently stroked the other girl's arm. Rachel turned to look at Quinn and quickly pulled her into a kiss. Quinn moaned and Rachel deepened their kiss. The werewolf pushed the blonde down onto the bed, only pulling away for a moment to pull Quinn's shirt over her head. The wolf wanted contact. She wanted to feel her mate. She needed to feel her mate. Rachel kissed the newly exposed skin as her hands began to undo Quinn's bra.

The blonde girl reached up to pull off Rachel's shirt and the brunette paused her ministrations to allow her to do so. Quinn knew that this was moving fast, but she was too caught up in the feel of Rachel on her body that she couldn't stop it. Needing to feel more of her girlfriend's skin, Quinn quickly undid the other girl's bra as well. Rachel stopped again to smile at her. Quinn took this opportunity to capture Rachel's lips with her own and to roll them both onto their sides. She stroked the nipple of one of the brunette's breasts and took the other into her mouth. The werewolf moaned and her wolf howled with pleasure.

Rachel arched more into Quinn as her hand drifted to undo the button on the blonde's jeans. Quinn let go of her lover's breast help her strip off her pants and Rachel's skirt. Rachel shifted atop Quinn again and kissed another trail down her underwear. The werewolf looked up and met the gaze of her mate who smiled back at her. Just as she was about to remove the blonde's underwear the door opened.

"Quinn," her mother called as she opened the door, "is everything alrigh…oh my God." Judy tore Rachel off her daughter. "Get out," she yelled at the brunette.

"Rachel," Quinn cried as her mother grabbed the brunette's clothes and shoved her out the door. "Mom, no please," she pleaded.

"Don't touch me," Rachel growled. Her wolf was pissed. She was pulled away from her mate. The wolf wanted to fight back and Rachel fought to keep it in until she got out of the house. But, her instincts still showed. She bared her teeth at the older woman, but managed to suppress the actual growl that would accompany it.

"Mom, please let her at least put her clothes on," Quinn begged. "It's cold."

"No," Judy barked. "She disgraced this family."

That time Rachel's growl slipped out. Right as they got to the door, she called out "I love you, Quinn." She was able to hear Quinn's, "I love you, too" as the door slammed behind her and locked. The werewolf heard her mate and her mother screaming at each other as she gathered her clothes and headed to her car, still fighting the wolf's rage. She needed to get away. She quickly got in her car and she almost made it to Brittany's house before the wolf wouldn't be denied anymore. Rachel had enough time to park and get out of the car before she changed.

She was dangerous. She knew that. The wolf was angry. And Rachel feared the damage she could do. Her wolf snarled as she headed back toward her mate's house. If Rachel didn't act quick Judy Fabray was dead meat. Using up her last ounce of control, she called out to Brittany and Lucas. _"My wolf's in control. I'm on Milborne Road, but I'm heading back toward Quinn's house. Stop me before I kill her mother."_


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 7 (8/13)

Shelby was surprised that she really enjoyed the company of her daughter's teacher. She's been with him for hours listening to him talk a little about Rachel and mostly about the Glee club. He was interested to hear about what her life was like in New York. It was comfortable and felt almost like a date.

"I had a good time tonight," Shelby said. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "I needed this to feel better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I had fun, too. And I'll try to help you out with Rachel. She needs you, whether she wants to admit it or not."

Shelby kissed him, slowly and sweetly. As they parted ways Shelby had a huge grin on her face. The human man definitely had potential.

…

"You cannot love that girl," Judy Fabray spat at her daughter.

"I do. I love Rachel."

"You're not gay."

"I love her."

"No," Judy cried, embracing Quinn, who pushed her away. "We can fix this. I can send you somewhere. They can make you straight again. Everything will be okay."

"No, mom," Quinn yelled. "There is nothing wrong with me and I'm not going anywhere. I love her. It's real and it's different than with anyone else. I was with Finn because I was supposed to be. He left me because I slept with his best friend when I was drunk. I felt fat and he was nice. But, I never felt anything for them. I love Rachel. I want to be with Rachel. You won't change that." Judy slapped her daughter and Quinn ran out of the house.

Luckily for Quinn had pulled her clothes on as they were fighting, but it was getting cold and Quinn didn't bring her car keys. Fortunately, Santana lived only a few blocks away, so she had somewhere to go. When she got there, Mrs. Lopez greeted her and offered her food. She declined and Santana took Quinn up to her room.

"What happened, Q," the Latina asked.

"Rachel was upset. She came over. One thing led to another and…" Quinn trailed off.

"You did the dirty with Berry?"

"No. I mean almost, but mom walked in. I pulled my clothes on as she kicked my girlfriend out of the house. Mom wants to try to 'straighten' me out. I told her about Finn and Puck and how much Rachel meant to me and slapped me. I left and now I'm here."

"That's intense, Quinn. Well, I'll talk to Mami, but I'm sure that it's not a problem if you stay here for a few days. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Rachel told me that she loved me though."

Santana smiled. "Do you love her?"

"I do. I know it's incredibly soon in the relationship, but I can't explain it. I love her."

"You're beginning to sound a little like her."

"Be nice. I should call her. Apologize for my mom."

The tan girl stopped her. "That's probably not a good idea."

"Why not," the blonde asked.

"Because Rachel's probably not herself right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Why was Berry upset when she came over?"

"She met her mom. Apparently, she passed some condition down to Rachel and wanted to help her, but Rachel couldn't deal."

"She met her mom?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Brittany told me that it's probably not a good thing with Rachel's…condition."

"What did Brittany say? Do you know what Rachel has?"

Santana exhaled. "Yes."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's not my secret to tell. But, Rachel's in good hands. What Rachel has, Brittany and her family have it, too. Brittany will take care of her. And if you and Rachel are meant to be, you'll find out what she has."

"It's not life threatening, is it?"

"No. Not to her. Come on. You should get some sleep. Rachel will talk to you in the morning."

…

Brittany and Lucas got in the car as quick as they could and searched for the brown wolf. They saw her car on Melborne, where she said she was and then headed towards where Quinn lived.

They found her about four blocks from her car. They were lucky. Werewolves can much run much faster than she was. They pulled over ahead of her and tried to coax the wolf.

"Rachel," Brittany ordered. "Lie down." The werewolf just growled. "Lie down," Brittany ordered again, but with more conviction. She was an alpha werewolf after all. The wolf growled again, this time really getting pissed at Brittany. Rachel definitely was not in control. Lucas pulled out a tranquilizer and quickly injected the wolf before she could lunge at his daughter. Rachel howled, but then quickly collapsed onto the ground. Lucas picked her up and put her in the back on the car and they drove home.

…

Lucas dropped Brittany off at Rachel's car, which still had the keys in it. She needed to pick up some clothes for Rachel to wear to school tomorrow and to tell her fathers where the brunette was going to spend the night.

Parking in their driveway, Brittany rang the Berrys' doorbell. Jackson answered the door.

"Brittany," he said, "what a surprise. I'm afraid Rachel's not here right now."

"I know. She's going to my house. I came to pick some clothes for her for tomorrow. There was a bit of an issue tonight."

"Come in. We should talk about this in more private setting and with my husband present." Jackson led Brittany into the living room and she took a seat on the love seat opposite the couch that the two Berrys were sitting on. "So what happened with Rachel?"

Brittany exhaled. "I don't know exactly. All I know is that she called me and my dad and said that her wolf was in control and told us to stop her before she killed Judy Fabray."

"Did Judy do something to her," Elias asked.

Brittany shrugged. "She might have. But, it could have been something that Quinn's mom did to Quinn. I don't know."

"So what happened," Jackson questioned.

"She changed. She was dangerous. She's now asleep and under control. She's going to spend the night at my house. She'll probably change back in few hours."

"So, she's still in her wolf form," Elias inquired. Brittany nodded. "Can we see her? I mean I know it's not safe if she is in her wolf form, but she's asleep, she can't be that much a danger to us asleep, right?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't know. I'll let you come with me, but it's going to be my dad's call." They nodded. Brittany quickly gathered items that Rachel will need in the morning for school and she drove Rachel's car with the Berrys following her.

When they got to Brittany's house, she explained the situation to her father.

"She's asleep, so I can't see why they can't see her," Lucas told her. "But, we still need to be careful." Lucas led Jackson and Elias into the basement and Brittany followed. The two humans stared at the wolf in one of the cages.

"Is that her," Jackson asked.

"Yes. The cage is just a precaution, but she will probably be asleep until morning."

"How do you know that?"

"I gave her a tranquilizer. It was the only way to stop her."

"She's beautiful," Elias murmured. "Can I touch her?"

Lucas sighed. "I wouldn't recommend it."

"She won't hurt them, Daddy," Brittany urged. "I know she won't." Lucas nodded and unlocked the door. As all four of them stepped into the cage, Rachel shifted slightly and Lucas and Brittany quickly got in front of the two humans. But, when the wolf relaxed, so did they. Elias approached his daughter first, slowly extending a hand to the top of her head. Her fur was soft and smooth, and he smiled at her. Jackson joined him soon after, petting Rachel's back. The wolf hummed with content. They both placed a kiss on the wolf's head and she sighed.

Leaving the cage, Jackson inquired, "She'll be alright, right?"

Lucas just smiled at both men. "She's in good hands."

Jackson and Elias left soon after and Brittany pulled a mattress from one of the cages into the center of the room. She knew that she had to be there for Rachel when she came to.

…

Rachel woke up naked, on a mattress that smelt like Santana, in a cage. To say she was freaked out would be an understatement. Running to the bars, she screamed, trying to shake the bars loose. "Let me out of here." A groan stopped her hysterics.

"Rachel," Brittany moaned sleepily, "you get up way too early."

"Brittany, where am I and what am I doing here? And why does this mattress smell like Santana?"

"You're in my basement. Most werewolf families have cages down there just in case something happens. You lost control and we had to knock you out and that's why you're down here."

"Oh."

"So what happened last night?"

"I went to Quinn's and one thing led to another and we started to have sex."

"Good for you," Brittany said, happily.

"It would have been good for me, had Quinn's mom not come in right before we did it."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah. She dragged me out of the house while I was basically naked and there was a big fight after between Quinn and her mom. I tried to drive to your house, because I felt the wolf coming out, but I couldn't make it. And you were there for the rest."

"We really need to work on your control. We're going to start doing that. First lesson is today after school. Got it?" Rachel nodded. "Good. I'm going to let you out of the cage now and then I'm going back upstairs to sleep. You can either join me or start getting ready for school, it's your choice."

"Okay. Hey Brittany, you still didn't answer my earlier question. Why does this mattress smell like Santana?"

Brittany laughed. "I changed in front of her on Saturday. Mom and Dad tranked her so I could explain. She's my mate and she knows everything now."

"She's cool with it?"

"She's my Santana. She loves me." Rachel just nodded and both girls headed upstairs.

…

The first thing Quinn did when she got to school was find Rachel. She needed to apologize and see where they stood. Last night was intense; they moved too fast again and now they needed to figure everything out. Luckily, Quinn found her girlfriend at her locker.

"Hey," Quinn said giving her a kiss.

"Hey," Rachel smiled back. "I'm surprised that you're willing to kiss me back in public. Couldn't that ruin your reputation?"

"I'm more concerned with not ruining our relationship. Last night was…"

"Good," Rachel interrupted, "until you're mom came along and it got really bad."

"Yeah," Quinn replied, sadly.

"Are you okay?"

"She's wants to try to 'straighten' me out. I told her that there was nothing wrong with me and she slapped me."

Rachel growled. She literally growled. Quinn was surprised by this, but still moved closer to her girlfriend. "Hey," the blonde soothed. "It's okay. I'm going to stay at Santana's for a while." Rachel just nodded. "But, about the good part of last night, I still think we're going a little fast. Is it okay if we slow down a bit? I mean it's nice. It's really nice. But, it's weird. It's almost as if I can't control myself around you."

Rachel smiled back at her. "Believe me, I know the feeling. And I promise to try my best to slow things down. But, can you blame me that you are just so damn irresistible," the brunette asked as she kissed Quinn.

"Mmm. Curses from Miss Rachel Berry? That is something I didn't expect. I kind of like it."

"Wait until we really get into bed together."

"Is that a promise?"

"Absolutely."


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (R this chapter)

Chapter 8 (9/13)

Rachel's control had improved quite a bit since she started taking lessons from Brittany. She could now kiss her blonde lover without trying to jump the other girl's bones. She didn't change on a whim anymore and could curb her instincts in both human and wolf form.

Yes, everything had gotten better. Granted, the three days before the full moon, when her wolf was particularly restless, were still difficult, especially when she was around Quinn. She just masturbated a lot, even though Brittany offered to help her out again. Santana gave the blonde werewolf permission after a particularly tiring session of sex between the two girls. But, Rachel told her no. She wouldn't cheat on her mate, and Quinn wouldn't understand why she needed release so badly right now.

But, soon enough the full moon came and went. And Rachel's life was pretty good. Her control improved, her relationship was solid, and her mother hadn't upset her again. But naturally, things can't be good forever. Fate soon would things up. And so it did.

The Sunday after the full moon, Brittany decided that Rachel had enough control to be really tested. So, the blonde had Rachel change into her wolf form and they were going to walk around town wearing a leash like a dog. But, the brunette didn't mind. She was in control and all her senses were so much sharper in this form.

They drove to school and parked in the lot before heading out around the town. She let children pet her and pretended to chase her tail for them. Brittany had laughed at her when she put her nose up to the door of the bakery to take in all of the sweet scents. All in all, everything was going well, until they got back to school.

The minute that they walked on campus, Quinn's scent filled Rachel's nose and the wolf fought for control. But, Rachel held it together. She wouldn't let the wolf take over now.

"Are you okay," Brittany asked her. Since the blonde werewolf was in her human form she didn't smell the other wolf's mate. Plus, she also wasn't as sensitive to that particular scent as Rachel was.

Rachel snorted an affirmative to the Cheerio's question and they walked towards the outdoor facilities. Quinn's scent grew stronger and stronger. When they got to the outdoor track, Rachel's wolf eyes saw her mate again and the wolf gained control back from the girl. But, Rachel's wolf was smarter this time. She wouldn't run towards her mate while an alpha wolf had her on a leash. No, this took more strategy.

Brittany didn't notice that it was Quinn running on the track until they got too close. "We need to go," the blonde told the brown wolf, but Rachel lay down and refused to move. "Rachel, come on, I know you're in there. You don't want to hurt Quinn, do you?"

The wolf snorted at her. As if the wolf would allow herself to hurt her mate. She just wanted to claim her, to make her like her, so that they can really be together. She couldn't hurt her and the wolf didn't see how she could.

"Come on, Rachel. We need to go now." But, the wolf just growled and drank in the scent of her mate.

Quinn looked up and saw Brittany and her "dog." She quickly finished her lap and headed over to them.

"Shit," the werewolf swore. "Come on, Rachel we have to move now." But the brown wolf wasn't having it.

"Hey B," Quinn greeted. "Hey there, beautiful." Rachel smiled at that sentence. "Brittany, you have a really beautiful dog. Is it a he or she?"

Brittany tugged more fiercely on Rachel's leash, trying to get the wolf away from Quinn. "She's not really people friendly."

"Really," the human girl asked as she stepped closer to Rachel. "She seems perfectly fine to me." Quinn reached out her hand to the wolf's nose, allowing it to take in her scent.

"Quinn," Brittany said, getting paler usually. "That's not a good idea." The werewolf knew that this was going to get really bad really quickly.

But Quinn didn't move. "I'm letting her smell me. It's what's you're supposed to do before petting a strange dog, so they don't get startled."

"Quinn. Move now."

But, Brittany's warning was too late. Rachel quickly moved her head towards Quinn's hand, sniffed it and licked it, before gently biting down on Quinn's index finger. Her teeth were sharp and she broke the skin easily.

"Ow." Brittany quickly let go of the leash and moved to try to pull Quinn away. But, Brittany wasn't fast enough and Rachel licked the wound. Rachel's control returned the minute Quinn's metallic taste touched her tongue. "It's okay," Quinn said. Rachel whined; she knew what just happened. "Look, she's sorry about it."

Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and examined it. She closed her eyes and sighed when she smelt Rachel's saliva on Quinn. It was done. Rachel had turned her mate into a werewolf.

"I'm alright," Quinn assured Brittany as she released her. Taking a step away, Quinn was a little dizzy. But, before she could say anything about it, she fell into the other blonde's arms and lost consciousness.

"I hope you're happy," Brittany scolded Rachel, who just whined in return. "You back now?"

"_Yes. I'm sorry."_

"I know. Get to the car. We have to take her home."

"_Is she going to change right now?"_

"I don't know. I don't think so. Dad knows better. We have to get her to him. Get a move on." Brittany carried Quinn to the car and put her in backseat. Rachel lay down on the floor next to her mate and they drove back to Brittany's house in silence.

Once they got to the house, Brittany carried Quinn in and called for her father as Rachel changed back and put clothes on.

"What happened," Lucas asked as he and Stephanie ended the living room.

"This is Quinn, Rachel's mate. Rachel bit her."

"You bit her," Lucas questioned Rachel as she came into the living room, Heather hanging on her.

The brunette exhaled. "I'll play with you in a little bit, munchkin," she told Heather before turning to meet the gazes of the older werewolves. "I did, well, my wolf did. She was in control since I saw her back to school. She smelt Quinn there and planned the whole thing out. I tried to fight her, but I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Lucas and Stephanie both knew why the wolf would do such a thing, but it still created a messy situation. "She'll be unconscious until the DNA finishes mixing together. She's going to want an explanation when she comes to. Brittany, take her up to your room."

The blonde moved to picked up Quinn, but Rachel stopped her. "Let me." Brittany stepped aside and Rachel easily lifted her mate into her arms.

"Rachel," Heather whined. "Come play."

"Heather," Stephanie called. "Rachel's busy. She'll play with you later." Rachel took her cue from that and brought Quinn to Brittany's room.

…

Quinn didn't know where she was when she woke up. The room smelt different and she was lying on something soft. Opening her eyes, she saw Rachel sitting next to her.

"She's waking up," the brunette said.

"About time," Brittany's voice rang out.

"What happened," Quinn mumbled, groggy. "The last thing I remember was being bitten by your dog, Brittany." Quinn tried to sit up and Rachel quickly helped her. "Is she rabid or something?"

Rachel sighed sadly as Brittany answered. "No, she isn't rabid, but she did pass something onto you. You want to take it from here, Rach?"

The brunette nodded. "It wasn't a dog that bit you, Quinn. I did. I didn't mean to and the wolf just took over. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about," Quinn demanded. "I was bitten by a dog, Rachel. You might be a horn dog, but you are definitely not a canine."

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I told you that my mother passed something down to me that was life changing. Quinn, this is it. I'm a werewolf. Brittany's a werewolf. I bit you and now you're going to be a werewolf, too. I'm sorry."

"You're crazy." Quinn started to get up when Brittany stopped her.

"You're going to have to show her, Rachel," the other blonde said.

"What if I …" Rachel trailed off.

"The wolf got what she wanted. She won't bite her again."

The brunette exhaled and began to strip her clothes off again.

"Rachel," Quinn called, "what are you doing?"

Brittany shushed her. "Just watch."

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the tingling sensation flow through her body. Her body changed and fell forward on all fours. The wolf opened her eyes when she was finished and took on timid step towards a scared Quinn. Rachel whined as she felt Quinn's fear. The blonde girl jumped back when she got closer. Rachel shifted back and tried to take another step towards Quinn, who still sunk back.

"I'm sorry," Rachel murmured, starting to put her clothes back on.

"Sorry," Quinn spat at her. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me."

"I do. If I didn't my wolf wouldn't have bitten you. She needed to claim you and make you like her. I don't know why, but that's her instinct because you're my mate. I'm sorry."

"Make me not your mate. Make this go away, Rachel."

"I can't. I didn't choose you. My wolf did. And honestly, I'm glad it was you. I've always liked you, Quinn. Now my wolf tells me that we are meant to be together and I couldn't be happier. And you feel it, too. It's the psychic connection between us."

"The psychic connection between us? Is that why we're all over each other and can't stop it?"

"Sort of," Brittany answered. "That was more Rachel's wolf instincts and her not controlling them well. The wolf wants what the wolf wants. But, you feeling them is the psychic connection."

"So is any of this real," Quinn asked, gesturing between her and Rachel.

"All of it is real," Rachel stated. "I really do love you with everything I am."

"You have a weird way of showing it, Rachel. I don't want to see you right now." Quinn turned to get up, but Brittany stopped her and Rachel got up.

"You can't leave yet, Quinn," Brittany told her. "Rachel, where are you going?"

"Wolf instinct," Rachel reminded her. "Giving your mate what she wants." Rachel turned and left. She headed to her car and drove off to nowhere in particular. All she knew is that she needed to talk to someone about what happened. In a last minute decision, Rachel called out to her mother.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this chapter)

Chapter 9 (10/13)

Shelby was at Will's house when she got the call. To say that it took her surprise would be an understatement. Then again, the whole day had taken her by surprise.

Ever since Will agreed to help her with Rachel they have been dating. He took her to a brunch buffet at a local restaurant and then for walk in the park. Now, she was back at his apartment and they were kissing. But, she was trying to make it progress to more.

"Shelby, wait," Will said. "I don't want to do this."

"You don't?"

"Well, I do. But, I have something I want to talk to you about first. We've been playing this game for a little while now and I would like to know where we're going. I know I just got out of a divorce and I shouldn't rush anything, but there is just this connection that I have to you and I want to explore. Shelby, will you be my girlfriend?"

Just as Shelby was about to answer, her daughter's voice rang out in her head. _"Mom, can I talk to you?"_

"I have to go," Shelby told him.

"Wait. What? Why?"

"Rachel needs me."

"What do you mean Rachel needs you? Last thing I heard, she wanted nothing to do with you."

"Let call it mother's intuition. It's like I can hear her calling me."

"Jesus, Shelby. You just could have said no. You didn't have to make up an outrageous lie about it."

"Will, please."

"No. How could you know that Rachel needs you? Mother's intuition? You met her once. And apparently you made such a bad impression that she doesn't want you. And I don't think you're good for her. You'll probably just lead her on and break her heart."

"That's not true," Shelby said with anger evident in her voice. Inwardly, her wolf growled.

"You abandoned her once. You'll just do it again."

The werewolf usually had better control than this, but Shelby did not have the strength to contain her wolf. The mere mention of her pup shifted all of her maternal wolf instincts together and now mama wolf was angry. Her skin tingled as her body shifted into her wolf form. Once she finished changing, she shook off her ripped clothes and growled at the shocked man. As Shelby's eyes settled on the human, her wolf called to claim him as her mate. But, then she remembered her daughter's call and left the apartment. Her instinct to protect the pup was stronger than her instinct to claim her mate.

"_Of course, you can talk to me, Rachel,"_ she called out to her. _"I'm in my wolf form, so can we meet somewhere private, like at my apartment?"_

"_Okay. Where is it?"_

"_It's on Maple Street between Avenue A and Avenue B. I'll meet you outside, because I obviously can't open the door for you."_

Rachel was already there when Shelby arrived. The dark brown wolf directed her daughter to the hidden extra key and they both ran inside. The young brunette sat on the couch as her mother changed in her bedroom. When Shelby came out she was dressed in jeans and a nice t-shirt. She just sat down opposite her daughter and gestured for her to start talking.

"I didn't know who else to turn to," Rachel started. "My dads don't understand this wolf stuff and Santana doesn't know too much about it. It would be awkward to talk to Brittany's parents and Brittany is busy with Quinn right now."

"It's okay, honey," Shelby soothed. "Start at the beginning."

"After I changed, I found my mate right away. I changed accidently and I saw her and that was it. Her name is Quinn and she's head cheerleader. I thought she hated me, but she only acted that way because she was afraid to like me. Her family is very religious and anti-gay. She's been living with Santana, who is Brittany's mate, for a little over two weeks now because her mom caught us together. I lost control after that and Brittany promised to help me with it. I've been doing well until today. We went for a walk and I bit Quinn. I wasn't in control; the wolf took over since I saw her. She's mad at me and she wanted me to leave so I did. Now, here I am."

"Well, that is a bit of a mess. Do you love her?"

"Whole-heartedly."

"Then I wouldn't worry. Brittany's still with her?" Rachel nodded. "I think you'll be okay. She'll talk sense into Quinn." Shelby smiled at her daughter, who smiled back at her. She decided that now would be a good time to change the subject. "Rachel, are we going to be okay?"

"Me and you," Rachel asked. Shelby nodded. "I don't know. Maybe. It's weird. When you first came and met, I was so angry that the wolf begged to come out. Now, I ran out of people to turn to and the wolf was whining for her mother."

"The pup-parent bond is a strong one once it's established. I know I didn't make this clear last time we met, but I never stopped thinking about you. My wolf always clung to her pup, even though she wasn't near you. You were always on her mind."

Rachel walked to her mother and hugged her. "I think we'll be okay."

Shelby smiled, but that quickly faded as her memory from earlier returned. "There is something else that I need to tell you. I was kind of dating your teacher, Mr. Schuester. He promised to help me with you. Today, he asked me to be his girlfriend. But, then you called me and I had to come to you. I lost control and I changed in front of him. But, after I changed, my wolf told me that he was my mate. I don't know how to fix this with him, but I have to. Is that still, okay?"

"He's your mate. There's nothing else you can do."

Shelby's smile returned. "How about I get us some dinner? Maybe put on a movie. Reconnect?"

"I'd like that." Rachel smiled at her. "Mom, thanks."

…

"Hey, B," Santana said as she entered the room. "I came as quick as I could." Santana quickly kissed Brittany before turning to Quinn. "So, what's this I hear about you kicking your mate out of the house?"

"She's not my mate, Santana," Quinn answered. "And I didn't kick her out. I told her that I didn't want to see her right now."

"And that's why she left, Quinn," Brittany explained. "We have an instinct to claim our mates, which is what she did to you. The wolf wants you to be a wolf, too. Rachel didn't. But, she was in wolf form and couldn't control that instinct. I've had more experience controlling my wolf and even I slipped up. I would have bit Santana if I didn't call to my parents beforehand. They put me down."

"Put you down?"

"Tranquilized me. If they didn't I would have bit her."

"I would have been okay with it," Santana told her. "Which is why I'm pissed that you're so upset over this, Q. I've practically been begging B to bite me ever since I found out what she was. I love her and I want to be with her. Plus, you get all these perks, like super strength and stuff. I'm jealous."

"Jealous of waking up to find out that your lover is a werewolf that just bit you and now you're one, too? Jealous of finding out that your whole relationship was based on a psychic connection?"

"It's not," Brittany yelled. "She loves you. The connection was always there because of the wolf, but she didn't know it until the wolf told her. And that was only a few weeks ago. You've liked Rachel forever. And she's liked you forever. The connection is part of the bond that we share. Close your eyes. Can you feel Rachel?"

Quinn nodded. "She's hurting."

"Isn't that proof enough that she's your mate? Or at least, that you're hers?"

"I don't know. It's still a lot to overcome."

"Quinn," Santana spoke up again. "I think that you should hear how I found out about Brittany, because I think it will put your story to shame. I was having sex with Brittany and wasn't letting her come, because I was being possessive over the fact that she fucked your wolf. Brittany changed while we were in bed together, and then her parents came in to try to pull her away. They tranked her and me. I woke up, mostly naked, in a cage, because B had to explain everything to me. Despite everything, I still love her with everything I am."

"I love you too, Santana," Brittany said. "You know, Quinn, we had to put Rachel down the day that she left your house. She was so angry. Her wolf wanted to kill your mom, because she pulled her away from you. Just the thought of your mom hurting you drove her insane. Mom and Dad say that there is only bond stronger than our mate bond and that's with their pups. We don't feel it as strongly as they do, but it's there. You are the person that Rachel is most connected to and she's yours."

Quinn started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"You should tell Rachel that. Tomorrow though. Give everything a day to sink in." Quinn nodded. "You should sleep. You can say here. S and I will take the guest room." With that, Santana and Brittany left, and Quinn left alone with her thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 10 (11/13)

It was just another morning where the first thing that Quinn did when she got to school was to go straight to her girlfriend. Rachel was at her locker, pulling out books, when Quinn, quickly grabbed her, spun her around, and kissed her hard. Rachel moaned and pulled the blonde closer to her, not wanting to let go. Quinn pulled away when she ran out of air, but still held her lover in her arms.

"Not that I'm complaining," Rachel said, "but what was that?"

"That was me asking for forgiveness," Quinn told her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Quinn. I did."

"You weren't in control. I was. Santana and Brittany pointed out how much in the wrong I was. I love you."

"I love you."

"Queers," Karofsky yelled as he passed them.

Quinn heard Rachel growl at him. The petite diva moved so fast that the blonde girl didn't even notice that she gone until she heard the bang on Karofsky's body hitting the lockers.

"Get over it," Rachel growled at him, the need to protect her mate encompassing her. "Or deal with the consequences." Karofsky tried to push the brunette off him and fear overtook him when he couldn't move her. "You know it amazing how planting your feet can make you unmovable." She drank in his fear until the smell of urine hit her nose. "Ew. You're going to go need to change your pants."

Quinn pulled Rachel back into her. "I hope that I don't get like that."

"I do it all again for you, you know. You're everything to me."

"I really believe that. I feel it too. This connection, it's feeling more real every moment I'm with you."'

"Your body is more receptive to the wolf's instincts now. It makes sense. We should get ready for class."

"Wait," Quinn said, pulling Rachel in to kiss her again. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Absolutely."

…

Shelby headed to William McKinley High School right before school would be let out. She needed to talk to Will about what happened which meant telling him everything. She found him still in his classroom for Spanish.

"Thanks, Mr. Schuester," Rachel said as she started to leave the classroom. "Hi, mom. Good luck."

Shelby smiled at her daughter as entered the room with the curly haired man and closed the door.

"Shelby," he gasped, surprised.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"There is nothing to say."

"That's bullshit and you know it. What you saw yesterday…I need to explain." Will pulled out a chair from one of the desk and gestured for her to sit. "I guess the best place to start is to admit the truth. I'm a werewolf." Will put his hand up to argue. "Stop. You saw me change. You can't refute that statement. You can choose not be believe what you saw, but it happened and it was real." She exhaled as Will's posture relaxed a tiny bit.

"I don't know how to respond to that statement."

"I know it's a lot to take in and a lot to try to understand. It was hard for me to take in at first, too. My father dated my mother for a while, but they were never really serious. He left, but not before he got her pregnant. He didn't know about me until much later. If he had, I'm sure he wouldn't have left. He was a werewolf and he passed the gene on to me. I wanted to be a star and I knew I needed to move to New York to do so. So, I answered this ad in the paper from two gay men in town looking for a surrogate. They seemed nice and it was easy money. Nine months and I had enough to live in New York for two years. I didn't count on changing into a werewolf my first year there. It was scary. I didn't know what was going on. Sure, there were signs of me being different, but I never would have dreamt I was that different. I found others like me, or rather, they found me. I learned to control it. I came back because I didn't want to make Rachel go through what I went through alone. I thought I'd be early, since I was a lot older when I first changed, but she beat me to it."

"This whole story sounds ridiculous."

"You saw me change, Will. I lost control and I changed in front of you. Can't you believe what you saw?"

"I don't want to believe it."

"I could change again for you, but it's not safe for you. My wolf wants you too much."

"What does that mean? Your wolf wants to eat me or something?

"No, not at all. She wants you as her mate and she can be very committed to what she wants. All wolves are when it comes to their mate. She probably would have bit you had Rachel not called to me."

"She called to you?"

"She had a problem and I was the only person she could talk to about it. She just bit her mate yesterday."

"Bit her mate?"

"She turned her into a werewolf. The wolf can take complete control over you and some things can't be fought."

"But, you didn't bite me?"

"Given a choice between protecting your pups or your mate, the female wolf will always protect her pups. The instinct to protect Rachel is stronger than the instinct to go after you. But, now Rachel's fine and I have to go after you. Starting with this. I want to be your girlfriend. I was going to say yes until my pup interrupted me. Can we try again?"

"I don't know if I can make that decision right now. This is a lot to take in."

"I know. And I'll wait until you can make it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you staying for me or for Rachel?"

"Both. My wolf won't let me leave. But, that doesn't mean that she has to get her way. There are ways to circumvent what she wants. It just takes planning and strength. You have my number. Call me when you decide."

…

"Thanks for having me over, Rachel," Quinn said as she walked into the Berrys house.

"It's no problem. Besides, tonight's the PTA meeting and Dad and Daddy always go out afterwards. I would be alone for hours."

"Can't have that now."

"Nope." Rachel pulled Quinn into hard kiss and the blonde fought her for dominance.

"Take me upstairs," Quinn commanded as both girls smirked. Rachel grabbed Quinn by the hand and led her into the bedroom. The brunette kissed her hard again, pulling up the blonde's shirt in the process. Quinn grabbed Rachel's shirt and discarded it, just before Rachel pushed her down onto the bed.

Rachel smiled and climbed up to kiss Quinn, who wrapped her legs around the brunette, pulling them closer together. The werewolf growled and started moving her hips against the blonde's core. Quinn gasped at the sensation.

"Don't," Quinn gasped. "Not like this. Our first time together should be special."

Rachel's movements stopped. "You really want this?"

"I'm your mate and you're mine. Make me yours."

Rachel started kissing along Quinn's neck, her hands moving unclasp the blonde's bra. She slipped her hands under the fabric and gently caressed the other girl's breasts, making sure her thumb made plenty of contact with the nipple. Quinn moaned loudly, but the brunette wasn't done. Rachel sucked at Quinn's pulse point, hard and bit down to leave a mark. "Mine," the werewolf growled as she sat up.

The blonde just smiled. "Yours," she answered as she pulled off her own bra and watched Rachel remove hers. Quinn ran her hands along Rachel's abs to her jeans. She quickly undid the button, and pulled the zipper down, exposing the brunette's panties.

"Eager are we," Rachel taunted as she slid off Quinn so she could strip the blonde of her clothes. Rachel pulled off Quinn's sneakers and socks and undid the button and zipper on her jeans. "Raise your hips." The blonde did, and in one quick tug by the werewolf, Quinn's jeans and panties were off the girl and onto the floor. Rachel moved to settle in between the pale girl's legs, but Quinn stopped her.

"No. I want to see all of you first." Rachel smiled and removed her remaining clothes before moving back into position.

"Ready," the brunette asked her mate.

Quinn smiled and nodded and Rachel buried her face between the girl's legs, tasting her mate's wetness. She flicked her tongue across Quinn's clit, which earned her a moan. The werewolf inhaled the scent of her mate's arousal, which sent shockwaves down to her core. It was floral and sweet and everything just screamed Quinn. Not wasting any more time, Rachel's tongue moved around Quinn's slit and then back up to her clit before she plunged two fingers into her mate. Quinn howled, arching her back, and both Rachel and her wolf smirked at that. She pumped her fingers in and out of the pale girl watching her mate buck to meet her thrust for thrust. Rachel added a third finger and Quinn's body shook with her orgasm and suddenly, the brunette's own breath caught as she came with her mate.

Quinn recovered first, sitting up, and looking at her mate with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay."

"What happened?"

"I just had an orgasm, it hit right about same time you had yours."

"The psychic connection?"

"Could be," Rachel answered as she moved alongside the blonde on the bed and took her mate into her arms. "That was intense."

"You're telling me. I felt it, too."

"True. I love you."

Quinn turned and kissed the brunette. "I love you, too."

Rachel smiled. "Move in with me?"

"What?"

"I spoke to my dads and we do have an extra bedroom. I know that you don't want to live with your mom after what she did, and I'm sure Santana's couch gets very uncomfortable after a while."

"Are you're dads okay with it?"

"I spoke to them about it before. I knew I didn't want you there after your mom threw me out of the house in only my underwear. They were worried about the fact that I was a werewolf and having you finding out and freaking out. But, now that we got through that, there is really no harm and they have no reason to object. So, Quinn, will you move in with me?"

"I couldn't think of a better place for me to be," the blonde answered as she kissed her mate hard. "Are you recovered yet?"

"I think so."

"Good," Quinn replied, rolling over her lover. "Because it's my turn to mark and taste you, Rachel."


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (NC-17 this chapter)

Chapter 11 (12/13)

It was Friday and that was the day that Quinn decided that she was going to pack up and officially move in with Rachel. She's been staying at the Berrys' all week in Rachel's room, getting by with the clothes she grabbed while her mom was out of the house. She had her last class of the day, Spanish, with her girlfriend and now all she had to do was wait for the bell, so she could get her stuff and go home with Rachel.

Finally the bell rang, but her sense of freedom was snatched away when Mr. Schuester called for Rachel to say after class.

Quinn left with the rest of the class, but only stood outside the door, which Mr. Schuester promptly closed. Even though her wolf hearing hasn't fully settled in yet she was still able to hear their conversation.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue started, "I want to talk to you about your mother."

"Is this just about my mother? We're not going to talk about grades or anything like that?"

"No."

"Okay, then Quinn can come back in."

"Wait, Rachel. I'm not sure…" Will was cut off by Quinn closing the door and wrapping her arms around the short brunette.

"Quinn knows about my mom. I told her everything."

"Everything?"

"She's my mate," Rachel answered. And her phrasing told him that she definitely knew what this talk would be about.

"I need to know. She said that you needed her last Sunday. That you called her away, did you?"

"I did call her and I suppose through her wolf instincts that called her away from you. I apologize for any inconvenience it might have caused you."

"How did you call her? I didn't hear her phone go off and it was like she just knew."

"I called her telepathically."

"We have telepathy," Quinn asked. "You've been holding out on me."

"You won't get that talent until the dreams start," Rachel told her.

"So, she didn't just blow me off," Will inquired.

"No, she couldn't do that. Especially now that she knows you're her mate."

"This werewolf stuff is real."

"Yes. I would say unfortunately, but a lot of good has come from it. I got Quinn."

"And, Quinn, you're a werewolf too."

"I haven't changed, yet," the blonde replied, "but, I am a werewolf. Or I will be."

"And you're both okay with all this?"

"There was a bit of an adjustment period for both of us," Rachel stated. "But, the instincts overcame every fight we had against this. I can't change what I am and there is no use fighting it. And right now, I'm happy. And that's all that matters. But, this relationship between you and my mother, it's not my place to talk about with you. It's your decision. I can't influence you. Now, if you excuse us, Mr. Schuester, Quinn and I have a bedroom to pack up." And with that the two girls left and Will pulled out his phone and called Shelby.

…

Rachel put a suitcase in her car earlier to pack Quinn's clothes in, which was a good idea, because all of her clothes didn't fit in the two duffle bags that the blonde owned. They had just about finished packing up Quinn's stuff, when they heard the downstairs door open.

"Quinn," Judy's voice called out. "Honey, is that you?"

Quinn quickly looked to her mate her support and Rachel held her close. "I'm here."

"Quinn," Judy asked as she opened the door. "You," she spat at Rachel. The brown wolf growled. "Didn't I kick you out before?"

Rachel stepped away from Quinn and towards her mother. "It'll be okay," she told her mate. "I came to help your daughter move into my home. My fathers accept our relationship and we all believe that nothing good can come of Quinn staying here any longer."

"Quinn," her mother asked, "is that true?"

"Yes," the blonde stated, firmly. "Mom, I'm moving in with Rachel. I love her. She's good for me. This may not have been your ideal path in life for me, but it's the one I have. I can't live with you anymore and still be who I am."

"This doesn't have to be who you are. We can fix it."

"Those programs don't work," Rachel growled. "They only force people to suppress who they are. They don't come out happier. They come out doing what they think they need to do. They're wrong. They don't need to be straight to be happy and find love."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Judy spat back at the brunette. "Quinnie, please."

"I can't be here. I can't do that. I'm sorry, mom," Quinn answered as she pulled Rachel into her and kissed her with everything she had. Judy stomped away out of the room. Both girls smiled at each other and pick up Quinn's stuff and headed out to the car.

…

Santana rolled over on top of Brittany and kissed her hard. "I love you," the Latina told the pale girl. "I love you, so much."

But, Brittany was too caught up in kissing Santana back that she was oblivious to what her mate really wanted. "I love you, too."

The tan girl growled and roughly pulled up the werewolf's Cheerio's top and sports bra. Santana scratched down around her sides and quickly took the blonde's nipple in mouth and bit down.

"S," Brittany cried out with a noise that was mixture of a scream and moan. The wolf within her started to stir and she quickly flipped her mate onto her back and slowly removed Santana's shirt and sports bra, kissing up every inch of skin until Brittany's lips met Santana's. The Latina tried to push Brittany back, but the werewolf held firm. Brittany started to kiss roughly down her neck, biting and marking. She moved to kiss down below Santana's breasts and gently raked her teeth down to the tan girl's naval. The werewolf pulled off Santana's skirt and spanks, leaving the Cheerio only in her thong. Brittany inhaled her mate's scent and smiled before stroking Santana's slit through the thong.

"B, please," Santana begged.

Brittany just smiled and kissed Santana right above her panty line. The blonde grabbed her mate's hips and lifted her gently. Taking the top of Santana's thong in between her teeth, she pulled it down to the Latina's knees, before dropping her onto the bed and removing the garment with her hand. Brittany was quick to move back into position and thrust three fingers into her mate.

"Brittany," Santana gasped at the contact. The blonde girl smiled and kept thrusting into her mate roughly. The Latina moaned at every thrust. Brittany laid her other hand on Santana's abdomen to hold her down as she gently sucked the Latina's clitoris.

"So close," Santana cried out. Brittany bit her clit and Santana's hips bucked forward as she rode out her orgasm. But, the blonde continued to thrust her fingers into her mate and soon Santana was coming again.

The werewolf climbed up to lie next to Santana as the blonde regained her breath. "Good," the blonde asked her mate.

"Yep. Your turn," Santana told her as she climbed on top Brittany and nipped at her nipples. Brittany let out a growl and Santana moved to remove the clothing on her lover's lower half. The blonde lifted her hips to allow Santana to pull off the garments and immediately after they were off, she thrust two fingers into Brittany. The werewolf bucked her hips, eager to ride her lover's fingers. Santana added a third finger and Brittany howled.

Santana knew that her mate was getting close, but she was adamant about becoming a werewolf so she could really be with Brittany, so just as the blonde was about to come, she stopped her ministrations. She didn't want to torture her girlfriend like this, but she remembered that the wolf came out last time when she did this and she knew that Brittany's wolf wanted to change her.

Brittany groaned at the lack on motion, but thrust forward again. The wolf stirred, threatening to break free, but Brittany thrust her hips again and came. It wasn't as strong as it could have been, but it was enough to subdue the wolf.

But, Santana was annoyed. All that work at orgasm denial and Brittany still manage to come. She moved to kiss her lover, and bite down roughly on Brittany's lower lip, not stopping until she tasted blood.

"Santana," Brittany scolded her mate and pushed her away, "what are you doing?"

"Damn it, Brittany. Just bite me."

"What?"

"I love you. I want to be with you and I understand that really be with you I have to be like you. Change me."

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this. Please," Santana pleaded.

Brittany sighed. "Is this what you really want?"

"I want you. Besides Quinn's a werewolf now. Look how happy it has made Rachel. And Quinn's happy, too. They have each other in a way we don't. I want to do this for us."

"Okay," Brittany said pulling away from her. She thought for a moment and smiled. "S, do you still have your girl scout knife with you?"

"Yeah, B. Why?"

"Get it out, and prick your finger. If we going to do this, I'm going to make it as painless as possible."

Santana hopped off the bed and searched for her knife. A moment later, she came back with it and pricked her finger.

Brittany gestured for Santana to lie on the bed, as she licked the top of her lip, tasting her own blood. The werewolf squeezed Santana's bleeding finger and licked the blood off it. Pulling it to her lips, Brittany's kissed Santana's finger, making sure that her cut lip made contact with Santana's puncture.

"Is that it?"

"It should be. How do you feel?"

"A little dizzy. And I'm starting to get weirdly tired."

Brittany kissed Santana. "It's okay. That means it worked. Go to sleep. I'll be right here." Santana closed her eyes as her humanity began to slip away. Brittany lay on her side and pulled her mate into her. She smiled as a new feeling seeped into her body. Their psychic bond must have strengthened immediately as Santana's DNA mixed with her own, because what she was feeling was her mate's love.


	13. Epilogue

Title: Lunar Spell

Rating: R/NC-17 (PG-13 this part)

Epilogue (13/13)

The rest of the month was blissful for the four girls. Quinn moved in with Rachel and even though all of her stuff was in the guest room, she spent every moment she could in Rachel's room with her mate.

For Brittany and Santana nothing really changed. They were always close and Santana had been known to spend the night a Brittany's with just a moment's notice. Of course, she never mentioned the fact the she was now a werewolf to her family. That was need-to-know, in Santana's mind, and her family did not need to know.

The month was even blissful for Shelby. She managed to form some sort of relationship with her daughter and because of that she found her mate. Will agreed to give their relationship a shot after talking to Rachel. Things were certainly going great.

But, today was the day that they all feared. It was the first day of the full moon and the day that Quinn and Santana would make their first change. Sure, they loved the three days before, especially now that Quinn and Santana had an extra burst of stamina from the wolf, and their psychic connection allowed them to share orgasms.

But, that was just the last step before this life changing moment. All the girls had different feelings about today. Santana was eager to make the change, while Quinn was growing more and more nervous about it. Rachel felt guilty because she knew what her mate was going to go through and she was the cause of it. Ironically, Brittany was happy. She might not have wanted to change Santana as soon as she did, but with her mate and her best friends all being werewolves, she couldn't be happier.

They all headed over Brittany's after school. Stephanie cooked a twenty pound turkey for dinner. She took the day off work to do so, because, in her eyes, it was a big day for her daughter. So, they followed their full moon rituals, dinner and then all four girls headed up to Brittany's room to undress.

Brittany and Santana had no problem stripping down, and Rachel had little reservations over the whole thing, but Quinn was still a bit timid.

"Come on, Q," Santana teased, "it's not like everyone in this room hasn't seen you naked before. I mean Cheerios' practice and Berry has fucked you."

"It's not like I don't know that," Quinn spat out. Rachel rushed to her side. "I'm sorry. I'm just sort of freaked out. And oddly anxious."

"It's okay," Rachel soothed. "But, the clothes have to come off. Here, let me help you."

But, Quinn just shook her head. "If you take my clothes off, it's not going to help anything." Quinn quickly stripped, as Brittany gazed out her window.

"_Soon,"_ she told Rachel. _"Are you ready to help them?"_

"_I have to be."_

Right after Rachel said that all four girls felt movement in the abdomens.

"Do you…" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Yeah."

"Um, guys," Quinn interrupted. "I feel…ah," she screamed as the she felt the heat from the change. Santana grabbed her abdomen and doubled over. Both Rachel and Brittany winced as they felt the agony through their psychic connection with their mates. Despite their pain, they ran over to their lovers.

"Don't fight it," Brittany murmured to Santana.

"It will be okay," Rachel told Quinn. "Just go with it."

Tears ran down the eyes of all four girls as the pain encompassed their bodies. Rachel and Brittany were too engrossed in their mates that they didn't even realize when they changed and fell on all fours.

Santana wanted this, but she didn't think it would hurt this much. Brittany told her not to fight, but every instinct screamed to. Through her tear-filled eyes she could see that Quinn was not having an easier time with it. Rachel was lying next to her mate in her wolf form, just whimpering at the blonde girl. She could see her own mate's white fur next to her and hear her soft whimpering as well. She closed her eyes and tried to will the transformation to go faster.

Quinn could hear her bones crunching as they shifted. This was worse than she expected. She figured it would hurt. She never asked Rachel because her mate always felt too guilty about changing her. But, never did she think it would feel like someone breaking all the bones in your body while setting you on fire. Once her bones stopped shifting and contorting, the fire disappeared from her body, but she was left with more pain. Every muscle ached and Quinn silently wished for the fire to return. But then it just stopped. She felt a wet tongue roll all over her face. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful light brown wolf. She saw her Rachel, because her wolf knew that this wolf was her mate.

"_Hey beautiful," _Rachel's voice filled her head. _"I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Oh come on guys," _Santana teased with laughter in her eyes. _"Enough with all the mushy stuff. Let's go."_

Brittany just licked Santana's face and the dark brown wolf sighed with contentment.

"_Now who's enjoying the mushy stuff," _Rachel taunted. Santana groaned while Brittany and Quinn just snorted.

"_Come on," _Brittany urged. _"Time to say goodnight to my baby sister." _

When all the girls got to Heather's room, her parents were just leaving. Brittany nudged Quinn and Santana towards the little girl and they reluctantly went.

"San," Heather asked. Santana jumped onto the bed and Heather petted the dark brown wolf. "Quinn," she called to the gray wolf that just stood next to her bed. The little blonde girl had to sit up to pet Quinn. "Pretty new wolves."

Rachel let out a playful growl as she and Brittany quickly ran and jumped on the bed. Santana and Quinn got out of the way as Rachel and Brittany settled on both sides of Heather, pinning her down as they continually licked her face. "Brittany, Rachel," Heather called out, "knock it off. You're both being silly." Both the white and light brown wolf stopped with smiles on their faces, jumped off the bed and headed out the door. Their mates quickly followed.

Brittany and Rachel led Santana and Quinn to the woods and immediately broke off into a run. The dark brown and gray wolves knew that their mates wanted them to chase after them, so they did.

After a few minutes both Brittany and Rachel swung around a couple of trees and chasees became the chasers. Santana and Quinn picked up their pace, not wanting the game to end quickly. They split up and Brittany chased after Santana, while Rachel tailed Quinn.

Brittany inched closer to Santana and tried to nip at her tail, but she missed and the Latina just turned to face her and snorted at her. They both grinned at each other and Brittany looked over just in time to watch Rachel get ready to pounce on Quinn.

Santana moved to nuzzle her mate. The white wolf nuzzled her back and looked into her eyes. Love seemed to flow from Brittany's blue eyes and Santana couldn't help but tell Brittany that she loved her.

"_I love you too," _Brittany told her. _"I've always loved you. You're beautiful and now you're mine."_

Quinn collapsed on the ground, tired from the game she was just playing with her mate. She felt Rachel's wet tongue licking against her face and the gray sighed with content.

"_I'm forever yours,"_ Rachel said. _"Faithfully."_ Quinn snorted. Leave it to her mate to use song lyrics to express her love. Thinking for a moment, Quinn found her own set of lyrics for Rachel.

"_And because I knew you, I have been change for good,"_ Quinn replied.

Rachel smiled a big wolf smile. _"Wicked?"_

"_You made me listen it enough."_

At that moment, Brittany nudged them to get up. _"There is much more to do tonight."_

The night went quick. After a few groups runs and a deer hunt the four girls huddled up together on Brittany's bed. Santana, Quinn, and Rachel fell asleep quickly, and Brittany listened to her mate and her friends breathe deeply as sleep started overcome her body. One last thought remained before she drifted away. 'How could life get any better than this?' 


End file.
